Reality Trip 2
by Agent-G
Summary: Here it is the sequel to the first story as Forge once again sends several mutants through other realities thanks to one of his devices. AGU fic that takes place after Back to School story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about X-Men, Marvel, DC comics, the fics of other writers or any TV show or anything else. I only own my own OCs.

* * *

**

**REALITY TRIP 2**

Forge was back working in his lab or now it was since he liked to work. Sure he went out with the guys now and then but when he got an idea in his head he just had to do it. And boy did he have a lot to work with here, catching up over decades of advancement wasn't easy either.

Hell his room looked like a cross between the 70s and Star Trek threw up all over it but he liked it. Plus he had a lot of friends here anyway and was already in college. Life was going fairly well and so he was digging around old inventions and came across his failed teleporter.

Well technically it did teleport people only it teleported them through other realities and not through the world itself. He sighed seeing the device there and the controlling unit. If only there was some way to get it working better.

Then he had an idea, he had used Kurt and Amanda's teleportation abilities as a base for it but they had two more. He thought of Kai but his powers may not be what they needed, Blink on the other hand with her portals would be the key to getting this to work.

He had Beast to help him out again and after he ran by his ideas Hank was interested in his proposal. There could be some merit to what Forge had in mind and he agreed to help him out provided they were careful about it.

Together they started their work on fixing up the machine.

He started up with pulling in her data that they ran on her powers and started from there. After about a week he managed to fix the device up and make several other ones. These were small wristband like objects that were grey metal and they were an improvement over the old remote device.

A few hours later Forge had several people inside his lab. So far Jean, Scott, Rogue, Jamie and Vince were called up. But they weren't alone Paige was wondering what was going on and Blink was already there by this time as Forge had been asking her for help with his device. So was Wanda in fact at Hank's request.

Forge had been asking Blink to use her teleportation lances and portals while he made scans to help get better data. She was nervous about that given that Forge's inventions didn't always work all the time.

Wanda was also there because of her probability altering powers would help them as well. She didn't fully understand it when they started talking like something from Star Trek she kind of lost interest. From what they told her that she could understand they needed her to use her powers for them to get a better idea at how she controlled random factors with the energy.

Apparently it was kind of important for this experiment of theirs for some reason.

They also had been running test on those that went through the experience the first time as they had a few particles left from their journey. He explained that when they went into another reality they each took a small piece with them on the quantum level.

These scans with a device he had just build for this purpose was able to pick up the quantum signature of a few of the realities they went to. Unfortunately over time the particles would fade being absorbed by this reality.

"Okay so why are we all here Forge and what are you doing with that thing again?" Scott asked pointing to the device. "I thought you were going to trash that thing?"

"Oh come on I think I got it really working now." Forge said getting the bands ready. "We've been working on this and you got to admit we could learn a lot from what this does. I mean I still can't get it to teleport into another place on this Earth but with the data from the last time I worked out a lot of the bugs."

"Forge why on Earth would anyone what to go to other Earths again?" Jean asked him remembering what they went through last time.

Beast adjusted his classes, "Well you did come back with some interesting information. Remember how you met Emma Frost and several weeks later she came into our lives?"

They remembered meeting another Emma a grown up one that had an adopted daughter version of Catseye. Only she was on their side apparently that was also the reality where Kurt was dating Kitty and that had been an awkward position with their Kurt and Amanda caught those two making out on a couch.

"Okay sure we knew about her first but our versions turned out to be completely different," Scott told him.

Forge nodded, "Yeah I know but that was just one reality. With the refinements I made it should make the trips easier and not last as long. After a few more test trips we could learn a lot. Advanced technology, possible future history that could help us prepare for there's no telling what we could find."

"Like meeting real life TV characters?" Vince asked him slightly sarcastically remembering meeting a few of them. "I'm not sure I want to go through that again. I mean the giant robots, Bobby shooting me with that X-Wing and who knows what else."

Rogue rolled her eyes remembering something else, "Not ta mention all the creepy things like that movie bein' made of us. God that was messed up, Ah mean me and _Bobby_?" She shuddered remembering reading that part to think some writers made that wasn't a pleasant thought to her.

Jean crossed her arms remembering being killed off in that movie script that wasn't funny or the time Kurt was thought of as a demon and she a witch and some villagers tried to burn them at the stake.

"Plus if anyone does go how do you know that they won't end up in some slasher film with a killer on the loose?" Wanda asked him that she wasn't too keen on this whole thing.

"Well that's why I made this," He picked up one of the bracelets and pointed to a small square button on them. "After they charge up which shouldn't be long you can leave anytime you want."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Scott asked him picking up one of the devices looking it over. "Last time wasn't entirely fun. Plus what did Xavier say about all of this?"

"Come on Scott this sounds like fun I wanted to really do this after hearing about it," Paige told him picking on up. She heard the stories and it sounded like a lot of fun to her plus she really wanted to go.

Rogue sighed looking at the devices, Kitty was on a double date with Piotr and Kurt and Amanda so they were the lucky ones. The last time was pretty weird and seeing some of those alternate versions of her had been pretty strange. Plus then there were those three children of 'hers' at least from other realities.

Then she thought about what possibilities they could find would she meet them again or see a possible future of themselves? How many other versions of her had found happiness or love? There was a small temptation to find those versions of her.

Of course they weren't the only ones to be curious Jubilee was waling the halls wondering where everyone was. A few like Bobby, Tabitha, and Roberto were busy with homework they had been putting off. Rahne was out with Amy, Joseph, Pam and Ray so she was wondering where everyone else was.

The mansion was kind of quiet the kind of quiet that she learned meant something was going on. She was wondering in the lower levels first the Danger Room to see if anyone called any type of last minute training but when she got there Logan and X23 were having one of their training sessions together.

She left given that those two really liked to go at it, Kai was off with Gale as he needed some new clothing and she was showing him to a nice store at least that's what Dani had said who was playing with Lockheed in her and Kitty's room.

She had came across Amara who looked to be looking around like she was, "Hey girl you seen anyone else around? I mean was there a holiday or a mall sale I'm not aware of?"

Amara just shrugged, "I haven't the slightest idea where everyone is. I've been looking around like I suppose you were too. I've checked the hanger, the medical room and the computer room down here. You?"

Jubilee shrugged she hadn't been here that long, "That's most of it, no one would be in Cerebro it's too little space…Hey…Have you been to Forge's lab?"

The princess thought about it for a moment. "No…But why would they all be in there? It's a death trap at times." Plus the fact that Amara was still a little uneasy with certain technology. It had taken her months to learn just who to use a computer and only after two year finally managed to understand how it worked.

All the stuff Forge made sometimes made her feel uneasy and a bit stupid for not understanding it. She was royalty, back home she was looked upon as perfection and highly regarded. It had been a major shock living here but she adjusted.

Jubilee grabbed her hand and went running, "Well then come on let's check it out I really want to see what's going on."

They ran through the metal halls running past various rooms until they ran into Forge's lab. And there was everyone putting on the devices that Forge had made. It had taken him thirty minutes to convince them all that this was a good try and that if the worst could happen he could pull them out. Plus he said that the more times they did this the more accurate he could get the machine to work.

"Hey guys what's up?" Jubilee asked seeing them all putting on strange devices around their wrists and Scott with his battle visor on. He was taking no changes this time around.

"Oh hey guys we're just testing out my dimensional traveling machine." Forge smiled at the two new arrivals. "I think we can get this thing working a lot better with these guys helping me out."

Hank nodded, "Yes we hope to learn a lot more about quantum physics with this experiment it could lead to new theories as well as we could learn a lot about what we may have to deal with." He explained the reasons why they were going to them as they had to the first group.

"That is so wicked…Okay sign me up." The Asian girl said all smiles this would be one hell of a trip.

"No way," Scott told her flat out, "This could be dangerous and I'm already having seconds thought about doing this not to mention all the others."

"No freaking way Scott!" Jubilee put her hands on her hips staring at him. "Bobby got to go last time and I want to do this."

"You know the more people the more data I can collect," Forge offered.

Scott gave him a look, "You're not helping and Jubilee this can get freaky not to mention dangerous. We landed in war zones, hell they nearly tried to set Jean and Kurt on fire in this one. Then there were the giant robot things, evil minions and a lot of other stuff."

"Oh come on," Paige begged him, "Let them come with us this could be really fun and besides do you really want her angry at you for who knows how long?"

Scott looked at Jubilee and she had that look on her face that was saying 'I'll make your life hell' on it. "Don't forget I'm dating Bobby and I'm sure he can give me pointers on how to make you miserable Summers." She stated and Scott sighed.

The thing with Jubilee was that she never bluffed she did exactly what she said she would. He looked to Jean for support and she just shrugged. _'Is it really worth it Scott?'_ She asked them with her mind.

He groaned internally knowing it would take months for Jubilee to calm down, 'No…I guess not but I really don't like this Jean.'

'_Neither do I and this is the _last_ time I let Forge talk me into something like this.'_ She responded back to him.

Scott sighed and looked back to a waiting Jubilee arms crossed as if daring him to say no to her. "Okay fine but just stick close and keep together. And that goes for the rest of you there's no telling where we could end up."

"Like what a reality where we're all evil?" Jamie asked and everyone looked at him. "What? It's like that Star Trek episode with Kirk going into that alternate reality."

"Oh yeah I remember that one, that was good," Vince nodded adjusting his bond. "But let's hope that doesn't happen, I really don't want to see what everyone is like evil." Although he muttered that he doubted that he would see one of himself. After all last time he never saw a version of him.

He sighed and guessed that in the grand scheme of things he wasn't that important. For some strange reason that kind of hurt.

"Alright, you're the best Scott." Jubilee gleefully ran and grabbed the last two devices and slipped one onto her and then onto Amara.

"Hold on I didn't say I wanted to go what do you think you're doing?" Amara said to Jubilee for putting the device on her without her consent.

"Oh liven up you never know what we'll find out maybe you'll see a few versions of you." Jubilee then leaned in close to whisper something else to her. "Like maybe see if you get together with a certain Japanese student?"

Amara blushed a bit and tried to hide it giving the other girl a slight glare.

"Alright then let's get this show on the road shall we?" Forge asked everyone. For the most part they gathered together and Blink turned on her holowatch she really didn't want to stand out in another reality.

Her heart was already hammering in her chest and she was more nervous then anything. She tried to control her breathing maybe thinking this wasn't a good idea. Sure she had gone on missions and stuff but this was a major event.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and noticed Jean giving her a warm smile, Blink guessed that her fear had been picked up but Jean's smile helped to steady herself. She wasn't alone in this and she would have the others with her. She took a few more breaths getting herself ready

'I wonder what this will feel like? I hope it doesn't hurt.' She thought seeing Forge going to the device as he was working on the controls of it.

Forge was fine tuning the device he had set it to random at first few jumps, he had programmed it to bring them back after a certain number of jumps each one would bring them closer to their own.

He even tried to impute any that they had been to last time to see if they could hit those worlds again. It would help him get a reference point as it were for this. Traveling into other realities was really tough to plot a course but this time he was prepared for it.

"Alright if anyone has to go to the bathroom now is the time," He grinned over at them seeing a few scowls on their faces. "Okay, Okay I'll hurry up."

He started up the main power as the device hummed to life. There were a few glowing bits on the sides that now kicking in and he got a quantum lock on another reality. The bands on their wrists only lit up as well as they too were activated and linked up to the great machine. "Hold on tight everyone!" He hit the large green button and in a flash of white light they all vanished.

Everyone there felt like a shifting sensation as the world went bright white.

Forge and Beast looked at the spot not seeing any trace of what happened. He looked to the younger man. "Well now let's wait and see what data we get sent and see where we can take them from there shall we?"

Forge nodded they would give them a certain amount of time in each reality before moving them to the next unless they pressed an emergency button. He knew it would work this time but then he mentally slapped himself.

'Oh damn…I should have given them a camera to help document this all…Oh well there's always next time.' He shrugged looking over what data that was being sent through to them on the screen of the device.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 2: JUSTICE LEAGUE**

**AN: Just so you know since this isn't a serious fic the chapters will vary and may not be up to the usual length I now do this is meant for a good time in case some of you were thinking it was a bit shorter then normal. Plus this is just the opener too.**


	2. Justice League

**REALITY TRIP 2**

**CHAPTER 2: JUSTICE LEAGUE**

The new Watchtower orbiting planet Earth was a large station with a few satellite defenses around it. It was larger then the original one which was blown up saving the planet so the new one was commissioned and it was also fully staffed this time around as well.

The League was also expanded to pretty much every hero there was on Earth or at least those that will join up at least. At the moment a few of the founding members Batman the Dark Knight of Gotham was walking the halls with Superman the Last Son of Krypton and also Diana more commonly known in the world as Wonder Woman.

The three heroes were pretty close and even knew each other's identities well Superman and Batman's given that Diana didn't bother with such things. The new League seemed to be doing well for the most part.

Even though Hawkgirl was in self imposed exile after her actions when her people came and John trying to get over her leaving things had turned out fairly well, the new heroes were working well together.

Plus John was out of the infirmary with that first mission with the giant robot in China and seemed to be doing well physically. They were just talking about a new roster shift since a few heroes needed time off and when that happened they had to plan around it.

J'onn the last Martian was already compiling a list of people in the ops center as he was overlooking anything on the world that needed their help and to see if any current teams would need any backup on current missions at the moment.

"I think we should have Fire and Ice step in for Zatana and Captain Atom for that next shift." Diana offered since those two women worked well together in fact they were close friends and worked together even before the new League so them working together was never really a problem.

"I don't see anything wrong with that do you?" Superman asked Batman he just gave a nod of his head in approval and Superman had to smirk. Bruce was in thought about something since he usually only gave gestures as answers when that went on.

He was thinking about asking when a red blur came up to them with a gust of wind. Standing before them was the red glad hero Flash, "Guys you got to get down to the cafeteria and fast."

"What's so important? I swear if this is about some kind of desert that's running low like last time," Bruce let the threat hang there and gave him a warning glare under his bat like cowl. He hated it when his time was wasted on things he had a lot of important things to take care of.

"No it's nothing like that," He waved it off, "Just a bunch of teens just showed up out of now where is all and…well Hawk thought it was an attack and threw a punch at this dark haired guy…"

Superman groaned Hawk was always one to start a fight unlike his brother Dove. "What happened?"

"The other guy hit back…Hard. I think Hawk is still knocked out after hitting the wall, on the other side of the cafeteria." Flash said and just then the alarm sounded, "I guess J'onn found out about it too."

The heroes were already making their way there and when they got to the cafeteria they saw two heroes get thrown out of the room. While another just appeared in a purple light looking at his chest like he was expecting to be hit but wasn't.

"What's going on?" He asked him and placing the cowboy looking hero as Vigilante.

He looked up specking in a Texan accent, "Not sure partner, one moment I was eatin' my chow the next there's a brawl. Some girly with pink hair and purple skin hit me with some type'o energy thing. Thought I was a goner but I end up here."

The others didn't wait as they ran into the room with the Justice League members fighting off a group of teenagers of all people. They looked at the chaos in the room as there was food all over the place with tables overturned and it was a complete mess.

Batman dodged what had been someone's meal as it hit the wall behind him. There was Elongated Man as he was busy with a horde of young boys that all looked alike as they were twisting him around. The dark skinned hero with a grey T on his face that was Mr. Terrific has his spheres being deflected by Wanda's powers as well as many other heroes battling things out.

Diana flew in first going for a woman with brown and white hair that was flying and battling Supergirl. But as soon as the girl grabbed the young hero she seemed to pass out and fall. Diana made a bee line right to her and clashed with Rogue. Diana was impressed with her level of strength and when she fired out heat vision from her eyes that had been a major surprise.

Amara was in her fire form battling the female hero Fire as she was a lot like Amara only green fire and could fly.

That kind of pissed her off since she couldn't fly and wondered why the other woman could when they're powers were basically the same by the looks of it. Jubilee was doing her best asking the Norwegian female hero Ice.

Vince was taking on a few different heroes as were the others doing whatever they could.

Batman had been watching the battle and something seemed odd about all of this for one thing these kids weren't actually trying to hurt anyone. He moved over to a control dodging the odd person, while power shot or item being thrown around and got to a control panel. He pushed a few buttons and then in a loud voice called out.

It was amplified over the PA system very loudly as everyone covered their ears and then for a brief moment everyone just looked at Batman as he stood looking at them all. "Everyone stop right this minute." He said in his warning tone.

He walked up to the group of kids, "Alright I want to know what's going on here, how you got here and how all this started."

Scott sighed and stepped up glad that everyone seemed to have stopped fighting at least for the moment. It was kind of weird seeing Batman of all people giving him a glare at least that's how it looked behind that mask. For a moment he thought that's how people knew he was glaring behind his shades from the body expression.

"Well…What do you know about other realities?" Scott asked him.

Flash groaned remembering the trouble they already had with that. First was that reality where there was those 50's super hero team back when they were just seven and then the Justice Lords. "Oh man not this again, you're not going to have evil versions of us are you?"

"Not unless it's on TV." Paige told him who was currently all metal for skin.

"Huh?" Flash looked at the young girl a bit confused.

"Ya really don't want to know," Rogue shook her head not sure if they should start mentioning the TV show thing again.

"Why not?" Flashed asked her at the same time as Jubilee since she wasn't around the first time around causing Rogue to sigh and shake her head. This may end up as being a very long and explanations if they pressed the issue.

"Look we didn't mean anything by this," Jean stepped in at that moment hoping to take the conversation away from that. "Things just kind of got out of hand."

"Out of hand? Look at this place," Superman said looking around the place as a few heroes were fixing things up.

"Hey that guy over there jumped us first," Wanda said pointing at Hawk who was getting back up. "We were about to say something when he attacked then Vince here hit back and the next thing we know everyone is ganging up on us."

Superman looked to Hawk a hero in a white and red bird like costume who was shaking the cobwebs out of his head as his smaller brother was helping him up. "Hey I thought they were attacking or something they just came out of nowhere after all."

"I keep telling you that violence never solves things," His brother Dove told him in a matching blue and white outfit.

"Alright I think we should take it from the top and figure this out," Batman said as then they went into a lengthy explanation about everything. Them being from another world, the fact they were mutants and what that meant and the wristbands they wore to were the key to them traveling into other worlds to help with Forge's experiment.

They also helped with the clean up as they started to get to know each other and there were a few apologies among them of course. And a few people getting to know one another as Rogue and Supergirl were putting tables up together.

"So you really couldn't touch a person until only several months ago?" The blonde asked hearing about Rogue's powers after she woke up from Rogue draining her.

"Yeah ah got lucky ah met a few versions of meh that weren't so lucky," She sighed as they sat down thankfully the memories were fading having her mind in her head was a lot like Kitty all bubbly personality but with a real stubborn side to it.

Kara was somewhat reminded of the villain Parasite that had powers similar to hers as they sat down together. She looked over at a few of them seeing Vince there and she got a small grin, "So…That's your boyfriend huh? Nice."

Rogue gave a small grin, "Thanks, ya know there's something ah got ta ask ya. Do ya ever feel a bit weird flying in a skirt?" She pointed to Supergirl's skirt as Rogue was wearing her usual black leather one.

The blonde hero looked down at hers and just shrugged, "Never really thought about it although that would explain why a few of the men don't seem to mind it when I fly off." She crossed her arms and Rogue rolled her eyes nodding her head.

Flash has cleaned up a lot of the mess as he was talking it up with Wanda, "So there is there anyone in your world as fast as me? I doubt it I'm one in a million."

Wanda rolled her eyes as his ego reminded her of her brother she never watched the show but she was wondering if under that mask he has white hair like her brother. Wanda was thinking maybe it was super speed that seemed to give people large egos or something. "Actually you're a lot like my twin brother."

"Good looking?"

"I was going for arrogant." Flash made a face at her and for a moment she thought he looked like a bit overgrown kid. "He's fast yes about as fast as you I can't tell for sure. But he likes to think himself as a lady's man. Especially how he never shut up about how he took those three girls to the stupid dance."

That was something that he had loved to brag about at nausea when she was back in the Brotherhood. Flash got a bit grin on his face, "Sounds like I'd like the guy."

She glared at him, "He's also working for my father."

"That the nut job that wants to rule the world?" He asked her and she nodded, "Ah…Never mind I change my mind about what I think about him then."

Paige and Jamie were finishing up as well when one of the heroes Booster Gold smiling at the younger kids. "Hey there nice work you two."

"Thanks…who are you?" Paige asked him and his face fell at that.

"I'm Booster Gold…From the future? Never even heard of me?" He was met with blank stares from the two kids. "Oh come on that isn't the least bit impressive? How about Skeets?" he gestured to his little gold floating robot and both young teens just shrugged.

"We got a dragon in our home, met an evil immortal sorceress, magic forces, a five thousand year old mutant tried to take over the world," Jamie shrugged after recounting all of that stuff. "In the last trip we saw star fighters, cat people, giant robots and a lot of others stuff. Kind of takes a lot more then that to surprise us."

Booster Gold wasn't sure how to take something like that as he blinked a few times behind his visor wondering if these kids were serious? All of that and they were still just kids, after all he'd been a hero for a year and not even come close to that. He took a step and felt something on his foot as he looked at it in disgust.

"Gross what is that?" He said looking at the organic looking material.

"That's my skin," Paige said to him and his head snapped up to her. She grinned and pulled off her skin with a ripping sound showing it there. Booster actually paled at the sight of that as he felt his stomach lurched.

"Oh god…I think I'm going to throw up," He muttered running off to a bathroom.

Jean was working with Wonder Woman and even though she knew that everyone behind her back talked about her perfect looks but she had nothing on this woman. Hell Jean couldn't believe that her looks were all natural and maybe a little jealous. She had to work hard on her hair and appearance but Diana here didn't wear makeup or anything.

For the first time Jean knew what it was like being the other girls but it wasn't like she didn't like the older woman in fact she was very warm personality. They started up talking and it was nice to talk to another woman with strong values. "I don't see why the people of your world would hate and fear you all. You seen like honorable people."

Jean sighed, "Unfortunately most people aren't as open minded as you are. And sometimes it can be tough given what we face but at least we got each other." She smiled as she felt for the ring she wore around her neck under her shirt.

"What is that you are holding?" Diana asked seeing the gestures and Jean thought about it and pulled the ring out from her shirt. "That is lovely."

"I know Scott gave it to me he said that it was a promise that he would always be there…And when he's ready he'll want to slip it onto my finger." Her cheeks flushed a bit remembering that day and the romantic gesture it was.

"So you two are pledge to each other," Diana looked to where Scott was coming over to them, "He seems like a god man."

"He is," Jean said as she saw Scott hurrying.

"You guys have got to keep me away from that weirdo they got up here." He said looking over his shoulder.

"Who?" Diana asked.

"This guy with a blank face dress up in blue." He jerked his thumb behind him.

Diana sighed knowing who he was talking about and now why he was agitated, "That's Question and we all know how you feel. He's a very…Odd one."

"The man thinks that the girl guides are an evil organization bent on controlling the world."

"You should have heard what he thought of the boy bands," Diana smiled at him and Scott wasn't sure he wanted to know anymore. He had only spent ten minutes being asked the most bizarre questions that he had ever been asked. It was by far the strangest conversation he had with anyone period.

"I'll…Take your word for it." Scott told her not sure he wanted to know anything more. That guy had one really warped and twisted view on the world around them.

By the time they were done everyone was glad that was over with. The X-Men had gotten to meet a few interesting people as Amara and Fire were comparing things about their powers as she was still envious of her ability to fly but Fire couldn't do things like go into a volcano so that made her feel a bit better.

Blink was doing her best during the fight her watch was knocked off she found it but it was nice being able to move around without causing a lot of stares. She felt like she could belong here like at the mansion and the people were nice that is after they had patched things up of course.

Although by now their wrist bands were flashing as Jubilee looked at hers, "Hey guys what's this flashing mean?"

"I think Forge said that when the time was up they would do that and then we'd move on." Vince said looking at his own.

"Do we have to? We were just starting to have some fun," Jamie asked him. He was about to replay when they were all suddenly whisked away. Apparently Forge only gave them a heads up before the bands sent them into another reality.

"You think they'll ever be back?" Diana asked as the mutants disappeared in a flash.

Batman thought about it, "I'm not sure but I'm going to make sure we don't get surprised like this again. The last thing we need are more people from alternate realities showing up causing even more trouble."

"Oh come on they weren't that bad." Flash told him with a smile. Batman just gave him a glare at the fact that those kids had trashed one room of the Watchtower filled with heroes in a matter of minutes. He didn't want to think about what full grown adults could do.

"I also think that several of the League members could use extra training," Batman continued looking at several of the members still there. "The fact they were beat by teenagers doesn't improve my view on their skills."

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 3: AVATAR**

**This is going to be Avatar: The Last Airbender for those wondering. **


	3. Avatar

**REALITY TRIP 2**

**CHAPTER 3: AVATAR**

In the middle of an open area surrounded by Forest somewhere in the Earth Kingdom there were a small group of young travelers there were just landing. Although they were landing on the ground thanks to a giant white bison that had a giant saddle where most were laying on with a large blue arrow on its head.

This was of course Appa who was their ride around the world. On top of the head was sitting a young monk like boy that was twelve years old with a shaved head and a matching blue tattoo arrow on his head and the back of his hands.

This was Aang the Avatar, mainly the Avatar was the reincarnated soul that would show after the life of the old one would die. The Avatar was also the one that was the link to the spirit world and the only one to learn all four arts of elemental bending, which was part of his quest since he was born as an air bender he was now trying to master water, fire and earth.

With him were his best friends in the world, there was a girl with tanned skin with two little hair loops on the side of her face in a blue robe. This was Katara from the Water Tribe and a water bender who was teaching Aang that skill.

With them was her slightly older brother Sokka he wasn't a bender but was more of a warrior. He had the same skin of his sister and same colored clothing but that was pretty much where the resemblance ended in both physical and personality wise. He had the sides of his head shaved and the hair in a topknot. He was laying down just enjoying the trip.

The other human member of the troop was a young girl Aang's age named Toph with dark hair wearing green and yellow clothing. Only she wore no shoes and liked to go bare foot. She was an earth bender but what was unique about her was that her eyes were totally white a sign of her blindness. But she was anything but helpless and wouldn't mind pounding a person into the ground to prove it.

Lastly of course was a strange animal called Momo who was winged-lemur that was white and black fur with large ears and eyes. Always mischievous and curious he usually got into trouble as well.

As the giant bison landed the group got off him as Aang patted him on his fur, "I think this is far enough Appa is a bit tired and I don't want to take him into town." He said as the others got anything they would take there was a town in the distance.

"Good we need supplies and I could use some meat, we've been eating nothing but fruits and vegetables for the past three days." Sokka complained as he jumped down.

"It's not so bad." Aang told him given that the air benders were vegetarians he never ate meat. Sokka just grunted something kicking a stone.

"Oh come on Sokka it's not that bad at least we're not starving," His sister said as he adjusted her water pouch.

Toph sighed crossing her arms walking ahead, "I swear I've never heard anyone complain as much as him."

"Hey someone has to how else would we ever know anything is wrong?" He told her causing Katara to palm her face a bit.

They were on their way to the town when a blinding light flashed well to most Toph through her earth bending sensed what was around her kind of like sonar in the ground. All she 'saw' was a strange ripple in the ground with a sound and suddenly there were ten people standing before them.

"Great now where are we?" Wanda asked looking around and then spotting the others and the giant white animal. "The hell is that thing!"

The others looked at Appa as he opened his large mouth making a cross between a roar and moan. The others went into ready positions not sure if the large beast was friendly or not and Amara made a small fireball not the best thing to do given that the fire benders of the Fire Kingdom were trying to take over the world.

"She's a fire bender!" Sokka shouted out readying his boomerang as the benders got into fighting stances. Amara blinked not sure what she meant when Katara in movements that looked like Tai Chi controlled the water she was carrying to act like a whip.

"Oh come on not again!" Scott shouted out what was with them? Could they not just go to one reality and not get into a fight?

Toph stomped her foot causing the ground to come up under Blink and Rogue although she was confused as to where Rogue went since she was floating and Toph couldn't 'see' her unless she was on the ground. Blink had created a portal and come up elsewhere leaving the earth bender very confused.

She pushed it aside sending a wave of rock to Wanda but she saw it coming and hex it. This sent it right back Toph as her eyes widened in surprise as she jumped out of the way. "What the hell…Hey how did you do that!" She shouted at Wanda since that was unlike anything she felt. It had been like the earth got a mind of its own for a bit.

Aang sent a force of wind knocking back Jamie causing several clones to appear from his impact as well as Paige she winced as she scrapped her arm on the rough ground. Vincent however wasn't moved at all and was like a mountain as he dug in his feet. He slowly started to walk up to Aang not letting the wind attacks faze him.

The Avatar was at a loss so he took his staff (which also opened up to make a glider) and jumped up using the air to push him high up. But he was surprised and shocked when Vince did the same only he grabbed Aang and smiled at him as they just floated. "You know we're not the bad guys here."

"You're not?" He looked into the older boy's face and he didn't see any malice in him he liked to think he knew people but there was one thought that kind of pushed everything away as he looked down. "Hey are we flying?" He shouted out with a child like joy on his face.

"Well…more like floating but yeah." Vince was a little taken aback by how he just seemed to switch to a more child like personality.

"Wow, how do you do that? Is it some kind of air bending are you some lost air bender tribe can you teach me?" Aang fired off a lot of rapid fire questions leaving Vince a little bewildered.

Katara meanwhile was trying to use her water bending against the tall red head but her water kept hitting something she had never seen anything like it. It was like a shield of air that Aang could make but more solid.

"You know I don't want to hurt you but I'm going to have to stop you as well." Jean raised a hand and Katara gasped as she was floated off the ground. She had no idea how this was being done since this wasn't air bending she was sure of it.

Scott however was fed up and then fired a large between the two groups on the ground making a large scar on the land. That stopped the kids in their tracks at that display of power that was unlike anything they had seen. "Okay this ends here. First off we're not the bad guys and secondly we have no idea what a 'fire bender' is."

Vince flew down and gently placed Aang on the ground. "Guys I think they're okay."

"Are you sure Aang?" Katara asked as she was dropped gently by Jean as well next to him.

"Yeah I think they're just…Different is all," He smiled at the others. That was good enough for Katara she felt Aang had a good judge of character. Toph was muttering to herself dusting off her clothing. She was still a bit miffed at how her own powers were turned against her.

"Oh come on if you guys don't know what a fire bender is then how come she controls fire?" Sokka pointed to Amara.

Magma took a little offence to that crossing her arms at how he was treating her. "I'm a mutant it's my power."

That got a series of blank looks as once again each side filled the other in. It took some time for them to take it all in or believe them. Although when they started to show off a few powers they had to admit the mutants were doing things that no bender could do that was for sure. And the mutants found out why that they went after Amara like that.

Learning that the fire benders of the fire kingdom had done they could relate to that.

Katara saw Paige was injured and went over to the girl, "Hey there I can fix that if you want me to." She had recently learned a few months ago that her water bending could be used to heal and she wanted to make up for this as well.

"Naw it's okay ah can handle it." Paige smiled and ripped the skin right off her. Katara covered her mouth seeing the young girl with skin and hair she had never seen before literally rip off her skin. But under it was perfectly normal skin with no injury.

Sokka was near enough to see this and his jaw dropped as the girl did that, "That…Is just so sick and wrong…"

"What is?" Toph asked only hearing the wound and something hit the ground. "What did she do?"

Jubilee noticed her eyes for the first time and waved a hand in front of her face which was caught in a painful grasp by Toph. "I really, really hate it when people do that."

"I thought you were blind," Jubilee said pulling her wrist back and rubbing it.

"I am," She glared at the taller girl, "I'm not helpless you know with my earth bending I can see well enough. It's not like I don't mind not seeing I just hate it when people think I can't do anything because of it." She turned back a little angry as that just rang up memories of her parents for her.

Elsewhere a tall young man in peasant clothing and a large straw hat who was mostly handsome with the exception of the burn scar over his left eyes leaving the eye somewhat half closed. It was an injury that was an ever constant reminder of his exile from his homeland by his own father the Fire Lord.

He was Zuko the exiled and former prince of the Fire Kingdom. Always at his side was a shorter and very older man Iroh who was his uncle, unlike his nephew who always brooded and was impatient at times. Iroh always carried himself off lightly treating life like a gift and usually had a smile on his kind face.

"Uncle why are we even here? We should be looking for the Avatar," He said to the older man. He wanted to find and capture the Avatar since his father said it was the only way he could go back home. Even though he was now also an outlaw he was hoping that this would totally restore his honor and place in the kingdom.

"Ah nephew you need to be more patient, take time to appreciate what life offers. Besides we need supplies and this is the only village within a four days walk and my feet are killing me," Iroh told him.

He sighed not too happily about this and his uncle patted him on the back, "Remember good things come to those that wait." They walked on and came upon a scene little did they know that their search for the Avatar would take them a lot closer then they thought.

The others had decided to join them into town if just to look around. They had taken one of Blink's portals to just outside the town so not to freak everyone out. Sokka didn't like the thought of that kind of travel. Toph got a bit disoriented but said nothing the other two were fine by it.

As they were looking around everyone noticed the strange looks they were getting. "Great why do ah feel like we are back when mutants just came out to the public?" Rogue asked as they were walking around. She gave a few venders a glare and they went back to their work.

"Well it's just that…You look a bit different then most people." Katara tried to be diplomatic about it.

"She means that your clothing is strange and most of you have a weird look about you." Sokka translated.

By now everyone looked around and noticed that everyone looked to be of oriental decent with matching clothing from a few centuries ago. "Yeah okay I think I can see this is going to be awkward." Vince said wrapping an arm around Rogue's waist as they walked on.

Blink was very self-conscious about this given her own looks were just a hologram so she stayed close to Jubilee and Amara. Jubilee fit in more then the rest of them as she was looking over the stuff. "You know some of this is kind of cool, remind me next time to bring something for trade."

Aang was chatting away with Paige and Jamie given that they were closer to his age and they were kind of nice hanging out with each other. They were joking and having a nice time as Katara was looking for supplies with her brother.

Toph was a bit uneasy with the others but at least the girl named Wanda wasn't too bad. In fact the two of them were very much the same personality wise despite what Wanda did last time Toph got over it. "So does everyone have powers where you're from?"

Wanda shrugged, "Not really although it runs in my so called family."

"Not exactly the loving home huh? I can relate my parents basically kept me a prisoner just because they thought I was weak."

"My father threw me into an insane asylum when I couldn't control my powers for years." She said back.

Toph was surprised by that she knew her parents were misguided at least but they did care in their own warped way. But that was more then her parents would ever do, "Okay you got me there. But I bet you never had to deal with blindness."

"I got an idiot twin brother that close enough?" Wanda smirked as the two tried to one up the other.

It was pretty good then Jamie noticed something, "Hey Aang those fire kingdom guys you talked about. Do they wear a lot of armor that dark with red on it?"

"Yeah why?" He asked the other boy who was pointing at a group of soldiers with three ladies with them.

When Aang saw who was with them his eyes widened. "Oh no."

The three young women ahead of the troops were just walking and then froze when they saw the Avatar.

The leader of the group was a regal looking young woman and she was pleasant to the eyes but once you got up close you would notice that there was a cruelty behind her face and you could see it in her eyes. She was the younger sister of Zuko and Princess of the Fire Kingdom, Princess Azulu. She was on her mission to capture not only the Avatar but her outlaw brother and uncle.

With her were her childhood friends Ty Lee who had joined a circus that is until Azulu made her an offer she couldn't refuse mainly making her life miserable at the circus she as she was always cheerful she never said anything about it.

The other was a taller girl with long hair and with what looked like she always had on a bored or passive face. She was pretty much the total opposite of Ty Lee. She was Mai and she was in this because she was bored with her life and with Azulu she at least knew she would have some excitement.

"Well look what we got here, you know I was just on my way to pacify some village near there that was causing problems and imaging my luck when I saw you," Azulu grinned seeing Aang there, "I guess today is my lucky day. Soldiers take the Avatar!"

Needless to say yet another battle the second of that day took place. The mutants however felt that since they were already standing out there was no harm in doing anything more. One soldier tried to attack Rogue with a sword while she just looked on passively. She caught the blade in her bade hand and then ripped it from his grasp.

She twisted it around like a pretzel and threw it aside glaring at the frozen soldier, "Ya really want ta continue or ya want ta run now and save yourself a major beating."

"Uh…I'll run now," He said before taking off.

Wanda hexed several of the fire kingdom troops into a stand of fruits. "Well that's three down."

"Is that all?" Toph said to her crossing her arms as four were running up behind her. Wanda was about to say something but then Toph pushed out an arm to her side and a wall of dirt came at them like a wave sending them hard against the side of a building. "That's four for me."

While all of this was going on people took notice and were mostly running from the battle that is except for two exiled members of the fire kingdom. "What's going on?" Zuko asked seeing all the trouble.

His uncle was finishing a rice ball at the moment, "Either that is one hell of a street party or most likely the village is under attack and we should be getting out of here since I see fire bending being used."

He was about to agree with his uncle that is until he saw a large gust of wind and this wasn't the usually kind. This was the kind from bending and there was only one air bender left in the world. That was the Avatar, quickly the prince ran towards the battle as his uncle tried to catch up.

By the time they got into the fight it was a total mess of things. Zuko saw strangers with even stranger abilities fighting along side the Avatar but he also saw his younger sister there as well. "Oh boy just what we need, your crazy sister." Iroh sighed and then looked at his nephew, "You are still going to go after him aren't you?"

"Yes," He simply said and ran forward into the fight.

"I'm getting too old for this," Iroh shook his head joining him.

Zuko started to attack a few of the troops himself as they would also arrest him on sight, Scott saw this and looked over to Sokka, "Hey is he a friend of yours?"

Sokka looked at the scared former Prince, "Him? No way, he's been trying to capture Aang for his father to get back in his good books."

"Then why is he helping us?"

"Most likely because he doesn't want his crazy sister the one with the blue fire over there, to get him first." He pointed out Azulu to him. Scott shook his head and then fired another beam at a soldier trying to run him through.

The others were doing pretty good as well, Mai tried to use her throwing knives on Jean and Katara but Jean stopped the blades and held the woman in the air as Katara used water from a near by water barrel to strike at the other woman.

Ty Lee was a bit more of a problem as she was pretty quick and agile but Paige peeled her flesh off for metal for this fight and any time the acrobatic girl tried to attack all she got as sore hands.

Amara was pretty mush in her element at this point and then she just dodged what looked like blue fire and stared at Princess Azulu, "Well now a traitorous fire bender working for the Avatar? You shouldn't have gone up against your kingdom you little peasant."

"Peasant?" Amara growled out at her, "No one calls me that. I am Princess Amara Aquilla of Nova Roma and if you think you can beat me in my element then please…Do so."

Azulu grinned and sent a large blast of fire to Amara but she stood her ground. As the flames engulfed her the evil Princess looked on in triumph but it was short lived as something that was impossible happened. The other girl stepped out of the fire but she wasn't burning she was literally made out of fire.

"So you think you can defeat me with fire now?" Magma said to her and reached out with her powers deep under the ground. She felt the liquid fire there and in a sudden move the ground erupted in hot magma. This sent the other Princess to the ground and gaining the attention of everyone else for a moment.

When the Fire Nation troops saw Magma in her fire form they all froze this was something that no one had ever seen before and would be a story that would be told for generations. One trooper with a spear was shaking as this wasn't what he signed up to do, fighting strange people with strange powers and now this.

There was only one thing he could think of that looked like that, "A fire spirit!" He yelled out dropping his weapon and running. This was the final straw for the troops, the Avatar was one thing but all of this was too much.

Magma pretty much had Azulu on the ropes and her two friends came to picked her up as Amara knocked her down again. "I think it's time we fall back an regroup." A wet Mai said to her.

"Yeah these guys are no fun and my hands hurt," Ty Lee said.

"I suggest you listen to them…Peasant," Amara smiled at seeing the enraged face of Azulu there. But as her troops were leaving and the X-Men gathering around her she couldn't stand her ground against these numbers.

"Another time then," She spat out as the three left the battle as quickly as they could.

Iroh took hold of Zuko's shoulder, "Nephew I think it's time we took out leave."

"But the Avatar…"

"There are times to fight and times to one," He pointed at Amara, "And _that_ is a reason for us to run like air benders." Zuko hated to leave but he would get the Avatar another day.

After things settled down a bit Blink teleported them back to where Appa was they were a bit out of breath. "Does this kind of thing happen to you guys normally?" Blink asked them.

"Actually…I think this was one or our more quiet days usually there is usually more violence or running for our lives or people trying to kill or capture us." Sokka stated leaving Blink a bit surprised but then again it wasn't like their lives were anywhere close to normal. "Well let's see we went into town, ran into fire kingdom troops no surprise there and as a bonus ran into Zuko and his nut job sister. I think that was a full day right there."

"Well at least we're staying in shape in this trip," Vince stated a bit winded he used his speed boost a bit much and was lightly drained. Just then the wrist bands started to beep, "And that's our cue looks like we're getting out of here."

"Do you have to?" Aang asked them he liked these people and the world they came from sounded really exciting and different place.

"Yeah we kind of have to go," Jean said not sure how much time they had left and then she saw Toph and even though she was a lot stronger then she looked Jean felt a bit sorry for her not being able to see anything including her friends. "Toph you said that you didn't mind being blind but I sensed that wasn't the entire truth."

"You were reading my mind?" She asked a bit angry if she was.

"No just a feeling, if you want I could help with that."

"You can make me see?"

"Not…entirely," Jean said and gently walked up behind her not sure how much time they had left and placed her hands on the young girl's temples. Toph gasped at the sudden things she was seeing and not like with her earth bending. Jean was using her mental powers to make a small link so that Toph was seeing what she was seeing.

Jean was feeding her sight past Toph's non-working eyes directly into her brain. For the first time in her life Toph was seeing the world. Jean looked around slowly and Toph was at a loss. It was so different to be able to see there was so much detail and so many strange things. Jean sensed her sense of awe about it all and smiled.

Toph could see the sky, the land, the X-Men and finally her friends. She knew their shapes and with her earth bending was able to pick them out. She actually smiled at the sight of it she felt actually a few tears of joy in her eyes at actually seeing her friends.

As soon as it came though she was once back into her world of darkness but in that one moment she had seen really seen it was a memory she would burn into her mind for the rest of her life as she looked at Jean unable to say anything for this gift.

Jean just smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder there was no need to say anything. Then in the same light they were gone leaving them alone. Aang walked up to Toph who was just standing there, "Toph…Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm just fine," She said with a small smile, "Come one we better get going before more of those fire nation goons show up." They started up but as she got to Katara she looked at the older girl, "There is one thing I got to know…what's with those stupid hair loop things?"

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 4: CLASS OF THE TITANS**

**The next is a Canadian Cartoon that is like a mix of X-Men Evo with Greek Myths and Legends. Also the voice actors who did Rogue and Scott also lend their talents into this show. (You'll need to know that to get a joke I'll do in the next chapter)**


	4. Class of the Titans

**REALITY TRIP 2**

**CHAPTER 4: CLASS OF THE TITANS**

Once more the mutants found themselves transported to a new reality. They looked around to find themselves in a massive gym and I mean massive. There were huge Greek pillars that held up the high foot it was at least three stories high. There was a race track around the area, various training equipment and other items they even had one of those rock climbing walls.

There were also massive statues that lined the walls. From the ground they went all the way to the ceiling. Everything about the design was like it was made to make you feel small and in the presence of something.

"Wow…this makes our gym look like crap even with the upgrades," Rogue said looking around at everything. "But what's with the statues?"

"Yeah a bit much don't you think?" Paige said looking at them there was one huge guy with a lightning bolt and beard. There was a mix of men and women around them. "He reminds meh of something."

"I think it's supposed to be Zeus," Jean told her looking at him she had liked Greek myths in school she even remembered doing a class project on it in her junior year. She looked around the place trying to pick out anything that may help give an idea on who they are.

"I think that's Hera, that one with the hammer I think is Hephaestus."

"Who?" Jubilee asked her looking at the guy with what looked like a large boot on his foot.

"He made things for the gods like their personal blacksmith," Jean clarified as she looked on at the statues, "There's Artemis, Athena, Ares…"

"I think that's Aphrodite, Persephone, Hades and Hermes," Vince said looking at the other side and then noticed a few looks he was getting and he just smiled at them with a shrug. "Hey after I saw Jason and the Argonauts for the first time it got me interested so I read up on Greek Myths."

"You mean like Hercules and stuff?" Jamie asked getting a nod from the older boy.

Jubilee grinned and elbowed Amara, "Hey didn't the Romans pretty much rip off the Greeks in things like the gods." That got a glare from Amara she took her faith seriously sure she knew that the Greeks and Romans shared the same gods basically just by different names and a few differences although not by much.

"Well at least the place looks nice I mean we can't get into any more fights here…Can we?" Blink asked looking around the area and then at the others. Given how the last two have gone she was looking forward to a little more relaxation. If she wanted to fight she would have asked for more Danger Room time. Plus she was still aching in a few places from the last fight they had.

Scott sighed wishing that Blink wouldn't tempt fate like that and he was about to say something when a group of seven teenagers came in through a large set of double doors. "I can't believe on top of regular schooling they want us to study for more tests." A girl with long strawberry blonde hair and dull green eyes sighed. She was in a red t-shirt and jeans and very shapely. "I mean I wouldn't mind but why do they have to assign them at the same time as the regular tests?"

"Yeah I know what you mean Theresa," A boy with spiked hair like Ray's only purple and in blue clothing and shorts. He also had this golden armor over part of his shin and covered his ankle on one of this feet.

"Uh guys we got company," A girl with bright green eyes and spiked back red hair in a t-shit and cargo shorts.

"What the-Who are you people," A boy with brown hair that was like Scott's only lighter and a strangely familiar voice as he pulled a weapon that looked like the hilt of a sword. It opened up and a blade shot out of it into a short sword.

"Whoa hold it!" Scott said raising his hands he really didn't want to get into another fight. "We can explain everything if you give us a chance."

The leader of the group with the sword gave them a look but so far they hadn't done anything so he might as well hear them out. "Alright but someone go get Hera and the others just in case I think they'll want to hear this too."

"I'll do it," The red headed girl said and ran off only she ran off a hell of a lot faster then anyone she moved almost as fast as Pietro in fact.

"Are you guys mutants or somethin'?" Rogue asked first seeing how fast the girl went off.

"Mutants?" The others asked.

As they sat down to talk things out both sides weren't sure to believe the other side. On the one hand there was the fact that mutants and interdimensional travel was something they didn't deal with. But when older adults came in dressed in old Greek robes and were introduced as the old Greek gods that was hard to take with the mutants.

The seven teens also were descendants of actual heroes of the Greek legends as well not to mention

An African American boy who was a bit short and with an afro and glasses immediately took a look at the devices on their wrists. Odie as the boy was named turned out to be a descendant of Odysseus well very distant as he said with a small laugh.

The others were a regal looking woman who appeared in her late 70s but held herself high was supposed to be Hera. There was another woman in purple that was Athena with short dark hair, an orange haired one in a matching toga was Artemis, and a man that had a balding head in armor was Ares who looked about as happy as Logan usually did.

There was a thin beauty with long hair that was Persephone she seemed reasonably calm and another god that was all hyperactive with winged sandals and an old flight hat that looked to be out of a World War I fighter pilot that turned out to be Hermes.

It was pretty strange to meet them all especially for Amara who was pretty nervous these beings were pretty much were the representations of her own gods and it was kind of strange to meet them in person. Sure they were from another dimension but how many times do you meet real gods?

"So you're all descendants of heroes then?" Wanda asked them as they finally got things settled down. They were in a large 'office' although it looked more like an atrium with couches and a desk. They had explained how the school and the seven heroes were there to fight Cronous the Titan that escaped from the Underworld.

"Yeah King Jason was my ancestor," Jay the leader of the group explained. "You're met Odie and Atlanta…" He gestured to the speedy redhead as she smiled and waved.

"Wait let me guess…Atlanta the hunter?" Vince guessed and saw the surprised looked, "Oh come on she was said to be really fast and after seeing her run and having her name it was kind of a given."

"Read up on Greek Myth-Uh I mean history," Odie said as she quickly covered it up seeing the looks of the gods at the word 'myth' given that he knew they didn't like that word. There were a few snickers at his little slip up.

Jay went on pointing to the girl with the long hair, "Anyways Theresa here is from Theseus' line," Jay continued and explained how that was the hero that killed the Minotaur in the maze. The one with the Purple hair was Archie of the line of Achilles the undefeatable warrior. Odie was introduced and then there was Harry a largely built man and tall for his age.

He was kind of like Colossus in size and it was no wonder since he was of the line of Hercules. "And finally there is Neil…Neil!" Jay said to a tall and very well groomed boy with perfect short hair looking into a pocket mirror. Actually it folded up into three different mirrors.

"What? I was just checking to make sure my hair was still in place." He said to Jay in a slightly bored voice.

Amara looked at Jay after seeing Neil, "Okay what kind of hero did he come from?"

Jay sighed saying it was Narcissus having a few blank looks until Jean looked at Neil and then something clicked, "Wait wasn't he the guy that fell in love with his own reflection?" Everyone cast a look at Neil was he was checking himself out a bit more and grooming his hair.

"Well that fits," Rogue muttered seeing him there.

"Oh god if you think that's bad you should see him in the bathroom," Atlanta told her folding her arms against her chest. "And the boys claim we take forever he spends twenty minutes just in the mirror alone."

There were a few laughs except for Vince as she cast a curious look at Rogue then at Atlanta. The redhead saw him looking at her strangely, "What?"

"It's just that…you two sound the same, well minus her accent of course," He explained and that got a few reactions from them and everyone else took notice of that.

"Ah don't think so," Rogue stated.

"Actually…I think he may be right…" Jay said hearing her voice and listening in more closely without the accent. "You think you can pull off her accent?" He asked with a grin on his face.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Lahke this?"

"Whoa he's right you do sound like her," Harry said as everyone was surprised at that. Both Atlanta and Rogue scowled at the others. There was a small laugh as someone made a comment on them having similar scowls as well as the same voices.

Rogue then looked at Jay and then Scott as she smirked noticing something herself. "Oh yeah well we ain't tha only ones, what about you two huh? God you two even look a lot alike too you know." She pointed at Jay and Scott and both teens looked at each other.

Jay and Scott did look a lot alike they even seem to have similar tastes in clothing. Not only that there was something else familiar with the two of them as sitting next to Scott was Jean holding his hand and next to him. With Jay even though they weren't holding hands Theresa looked a lot like Jean and they did seem close.

Jubilee picked up on this of course, "Hey are you two a couple?" She asked the two and the flustered and embarrassed looks were a telltale sign. "Oh man this is kind of freaky, hey you said she had mental powers right?" She asked the others.

"Yeah she sees stuff and can sense them," Archie shrugged not sure where this was going but Rogue groaned and palmed her face into her hands being the one that knew Jean and Scott the longest she saw all the signs.

"Oh great two more of them, let meh guess they lahke each other but won't admit it?" The goth asked the others there and they all rolled their eyes and nodded their heads to the protests of Jay and Theresa. "It's must beh some universal joke because these two were the exact same and took them lahke years ta get together."

"Hey!" Jean and Scott said back to her making some more laughter at all of this.

"So you guys get your powers and stuff because you're related to someone famous and not because you got born with some gene?" Jamie asked them changing the topic although the similarities were freaky between Jay and Scott it was like they were different versions of the same guy or something.

"Well something like that we call kind of take after who we came from basically," Odie said finished looking over the technology he kind of wished he could meet this Forge guy. This was some amazing work.

"Why don't you show them around then," Hera said with a small smile she didn't sense any malice out of them and it might do the others some good to relax among other teens that dealt with troubles in the world. "There is nothing really scheduled for today and I think their visit warrants a special day to relax."

The seven heroes were happy at this and immediately went to start showing them around the school well their part of the school at least. The rest of the students didn't know about the secret area which was of course magically concealed. And somehow it was bigger on the inside then on the outside too.

They decided to split themselves up Atlanta, Archie, Neil and Odie were taking Jubilee, Jamie, Paige, Amara and Blink around the place. They ended up in a large library at the moment and boy were they surprised to see not a man but an elderly centaur that was keeping track of all the books and scrolls.

"Oh hello there, these must be the young visitors that Hermes talked about," He smiled at them putting some books away.

Jubilee blinked a few times, "Okay I've seen a lot of things but Mr. Ed as a librarian that's a new one on me."

He looked at the Asian girl with a small glare as Atlanta tried to cover her mouth from a laugh, "Uh Chiron doesn't like the horse references."

"Oh…sorry about that."

"Wait a minute…THE Chiron?" Amara looked at the old Centaur, "They one that ran a school for heroes and trained a lot of the famous ones?"

He looked proudly at that nice for someone to have noticed that, "Why yes I did, I trained some of the greatest heroes in the past. And I'm glad how well they turned out they are legends now after all."

Amara looked a bit confused given what she read about him, "I thought Hercules killed you with an arrow?"

His face fell at that point and Archie decided to step in, "Yeah turns out that some of the 'history' that was written kind of got mixed up along the way. Trust me they teach us all about what did and didn't happened…Weather we want to or not," He muttered the last words.

Blink was looking around also out of her holowatch she felt a bit better after everyone had reacted well to her appearance. She didn't notice Neil walking up to her looking at her and she was a little startled, "C-can I help you?"

"You know I got to wonder what do you use on your hair? There are no split ends and I'd love to see if I can use it, you wouldn't believe how long it takes my hair to get to this level of perfection."

She blinked a few times given her looks and all he thought about was just hair products and hair care? This was a new one on her and hearing this Amara leaned over to Jubilee, "Man and I thought Pietro was bad this guy has more of an ego on his looks then he ever did."

Jubilee nodded seeing Neil and Blink talk about hair care.

Meanwhile the others were looking around and came to a nice area with a tapestry with four women of the seasons on it. "This is Persephone's room so be careful you don't want to know what she's like when she gets mad," Theresa warned them.

The place looked kind of nice as Vince took a closer took at the painting at least he thought it was until the women that was Spring winked at him, "Hey there cutie."

"Ah!" Vince jumped back into a small pillar cracking it with his body. "Oops, sorry about that but she…I mean…" He pointed to the painting where now all four women were giggling.

"You get used to it," Harry said looking at the damage, "Man and I thought I was tough…" He said to himself seeing the broken pillar he saw how strong they were when they demonstrated their powers and between that guy and his girlfriend he didn't want to get into a wrestling match sure he was strong but not that strong.

Just then two women came in both blondes but there was the slimmer Persephone and the talker one in red and was one hell of a knock out. "Oh hear we are I heard we got some new guests." She sounded like she was from the Bronx or something.

She went to the couples there, "Oh are you four so sweet looking couples I can see that you mean a lot to each other," She looked to Jean and Scott as if reading them, "Oh you two are definite soul mate material, and you two I can see that it's still young but strong bond between you two." She said to Rogue and Vince making them a little uncomfortable.

She gave Wanda a look and smiled, "Oh don't be afraid to let your feelings out whoever it is that you think about is bound to be a catch." That caught Wanda off guard at that as the woman went to look at the boys. "May oh may aren't you all the little cuties, I bet girls would always want to get up close to you two."

"Uh thanks," Scott said at her and Vince blushed a bit both boys seemed to be looking a bit too close as both Jean and Rogue elbowed them into the ribs.

"Who is this and why does she sounds like Fran Drescher?" Wanda asked the two heroes there.

"This is Aphrodite the goddess of love." Theresa explained and sighed a bit at how the males tended to look at the tall blond. She just had that effect on men it took a few times being around her to get over that effect. She just hoped their girlfriends wouldn't hold it against them.

"What happened here!" Persephone asked seeing the pillar, "What happened?" She said angrily and there was a thundering sound as her skin actually changed to a grey tone a very pissed off look as she just changed physically and mentally.

"It was just and accident the Seasons just surprised one of them," Jay stepped in fast.

She changed back into what she was looking all peaceful and kind again. "Oh, well no worries that can be fixed."

This left the others not used to her mood swings looking a little confused as the goddess went to work seeing how bad the damage was but Aphrodite just laughed, "Oh don't worry about that just a little side effect from her marriage to Hades she has to live half her life up here and then in the underworld. It kind of leaves an effect although what see sees in that place I'll never know. It's too dreary for my tastes."

They spent the rest of the hour swapping stories, they led some crazy lives. Like how they had to fight an evil god, giants, Cyclops, Harpies, Sirens, the Kraken, and other adventures while the X-Men told them about Magneto, FOH, Sentinels, Azazel, Hellions and other things. Things were going well until their wrist devices started to beep.

"Aww I was liking this world Odie was going to show me this game he made," Jamie said disappointed that they had to go. This world was really fun to hang out in.

"Yeah well we might as well get ready for all we know the next place might not be as friendly," Scott said getting up.

Jay stepped forward to him, "Well it was nice meeting you guys stop by again if you can."

They smiled and nodded and as soon as the sound ended they were literally gone in a flash off to another new world.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 5: KNIGHTS OF THE X TABLE**


	5. Knights of the X Table

**REALITY TRIP 2**

**CHAPTER 5: KNIGHTS OF THE X TABLE**

When the light faded they looked around they looked to be in a large courtyard with stone road, a large fountain in the square of what looked like a medieval town, there were large thick white rock walls that went around the town and a large castle that was overlooking the town on the inside of its walls.

There were banners and the place looked oddly a bit cleaner then it should and they should know. The last medieval place they went to looked more like that villages in Monty Python's Search for the Holy Grail with it all muddy and dirty. This was clean and looked very nice although Jean groaned at the site. "Oh god not the middle ages again, I really hate that time period."

"Why is that?" Blink asked them and then saw the look Jean was giving and she remembered one of the stories about how people thought Jean was a witch and Kurt was a demon familiar. "Oh right the trying to burn you and Kurt at the stake thing, sorry it slipped my mind."

Jean signed looking around, "Not your fault I just really don't like that time period after that. It pretty much sucked the joy out of that time for me."

"Doesn't help that we stick out like sore thumbs either," Paige muttered as everyone was gathering around them and muttering and pointing to themselves. She got the feeling that this wouldn't be too good as the crowd was growing around them. She was feeling a little like they may get mobbed and by the looks of it everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"Lord and Lady Summers what are you doing out of the castle and why are you in such strange garments along with many of the royal court? Were you traveling to some distance land?" A man said to them who was in what looked like a guards uniform came up to them and bowed before Jean and Scott.

Everyone was pretty much struck silent not sure what to say about any of this. Since this was the last thing anyone had ever expected. Scott took a few steps forward, "Uh…Come again? I mean why did you call me and Jean, Lord and Lady Summers?"

The guard looked confused, "Surely you jest your Majesty? You and the lady are King and Queen of this land."

Everyone had their jaws hanging by that point not believing anything that they had just heard. Sure last time they had gone to another reality where there were alternate versions of themselves but this was just insane as they looked at the Camelot like place.

"Maybe they are under a spell." Someone from the crowd shouted out and there were a few agreements.

"Take them to Xavier the Wise maybe he can take off the spell!" Another rose up with this and soon everyone was saying that was what they should do. The Guard called a few others and led the mutants towards the castle. They tried to explain things but the guards just wouldn't listen to them so they just decided to give up and go with it. After all if they did have doubles here then it would get fixed around that time they met them anyway.

They were led through the castle and they came to a large hallway that was easily fifty feet tall with pillars lining the walls. There were tapestries that lined the walls that showed what must be the history of this place. When they came to a large set of double wooden doors they were pulled open and they were led into what looked like a grand room of state.

There was a large circular table with many chairs there as well as the X-Man symbol in red and blue on top of it. But the room wasn't empty at all sitting across from the door on a slightly higher plate form were two thrones and in them was a variation or Scott and Jean only Scott didn't have a visor on and his eyes were red, literally.

They both had on crowns and royal clothing and by Scott's side there was a sword in a gold and black seethe. There were others there as well there was Kitty only in a long pink gown (some things never change) and there was Kurt sitting at the table with a sword at his waist dressed in blue tunic. There was also much to Vince's delight a version of him finally only all in black.

Bobby was there as well, in white and light blue clothing at the table along with Logan in colors that matched his old brown costume as he rose up quickly looking confused at them all. There was also Ororo only she had a staff and was wearing what looked like leather one piece that came from an animal.

King Scott rose up as others and drew his sword as it was ruby red with a familiar glow to it. "Who are these imposters?" He commanded out at them.

"They must be magical doppelgangers said by the Lord Magnus," Bobby said forming an ice sword in his hand.

"Whoa we're not that!" Scott shouted out raising his hands, "We're…well…You…In a way at least. We're just different versions of you from another world."

"What are you talking about make sense man," Sir Vince challenged him an energy sword forming in his own hand to protect the King and Queen. Although he did look at his own double and he had to admit it was a good likeness of him but he wondered why his double was smiling so as if in jest?

Sir Logan sniffed at them and he couldn't tell the difference usually illusions or anything magical he could sniff out the fake from the real thing but not with them. Either they were somehow telling the truth or Magnus had gotten a better sorcerer on his side. "My King…I think they may be telling the truth."

King Scott looked at the others and then looked to a servant, "Fetch the Scarlet Sorceress and the Wizard Xavier." The young man bowed and went to rush off to get the others. Jean turned to Scott and mouthed the names and he just shrugged.

The others were looking over the doubles when several people showed up. One of them looked like Xavier only for one he was actually walking he was still bald but had a long white beard. Then came a version of Wanda all in red with a cloak with the hood drawn back to show some red face paint.

Next came in their version of Piotr dressed like the others only in grey, with Rogue as well only she looked more like a hunter or something in clothing that looked well for a lot of outdoor work. She also didn't have any gothic makeup on her face although she did have black lipstick on.

Finally there was actually one that looked like blink wearing a one-piece that was green kind of like the other Blink's uniform that she wore in the Danger Room, only this one had a bow and quiver with a dagger at her waist.

"What is this?" The Wizard Xavier said looking over the travelers, "I can see why you wanted my counsel on this matter King Scott."

"They claim to be travelers from another world," The Queen said looking at him and then to the others, "Although it is hard to believe such statements, it would explain their looks and their…bizarre clothing."

"Yeah like you're one to talk," Jubilee muttered under her breath.

The Wizard looked them over it was a bit strange and funny in a way seeing Xavier their mentor and father figure looking like Merlin out of Camelot. He started to mutter in some language as a purple mist rose up around them. "Do not fear it is a simple revealing spell just stand still and you all shall be fine."

The mist kind of tingled a bit as Xavier closed his eyes looking into and through their essence. He caught glimpse of not only them but of other worlds as well. He must admit it was certain strange seeing how different things could get, "My word they speak the truth."

"You mean they literally are us?" Lady Katherine asked looking them over, "Are there other like us?" She was kind of hoping to know what her life was like in their world.

"Oh yeah Kitty you're there alright." Jubilee laughed as Lady Katherine frowned at being called 'Kitty' she was from a noble family at least she was in this world unless her parents in that world named her after a cat or something.

Vince walked up to his counterpart, "You have no idea how much this means to me, out of all the world's this is the first one that had a counter part of me on it. I swear I was kind of feeling a little left out."

Sir Vincent was surprised at that, "You mean there aren't any other you…me…other versions of us?" He wasn't sure how to take that honestly. He never thought about it but his twin here certain made him start to think on things. "So what is your life like?"

Vince shrugged and started to give him the run down as other were talking about the differences. Apparently in this world people with powers got them from special runes that were magically place onto the skin like tattoos not just everyone could have one as they had to either be chosen by the rune spheres or a magician placing them on. Sometimes the power was passed on through the family blood line.

Jean was talking with her counter part a noble woman who had once been promised to the son of a Nobleman but he was detestable. That is until she ran off and fell in with Scott and Xavier on their quest. "So you inherited your powers?" Jean asked her counter part.

The Queen nodded with a smile, "Yes it is the power of the Firebird," She pulled down the top of her gown just a bit to show part of a red birthmark like bird as it was on her chest. "My mother had it and she before her. It's passed on through the women of my bloodline."

"Wow…I'm the only one with powers, what can you do with that?"

The Queen was a little unsure, "I never was taught the full potential Xavier is helping me to understand its power."

Jean laughed a bit, "Sounds like we have a lot in common then, that's what Xavier in my world did with me years ago." Jean looked to see Scott and the King talking and a smile formed on her lips. "How long have you two been married?"

"Just over a year now," The Queen smiled and then looked at the two of them, "It's been grand what of you and your Scott?"

"No we're not married," Jean nearly said yet in there and the truth was seeing her and Scott married like in a fairy tail. She had to admit this was much better then all the other realities they had traveled too.

Scott learned that his life here was like that of King Author, the Ruby Quartz sword that gave the rightful king his powers. He learned how his counterpart had gone off on a quest for his birthright and reclaimed his kingdom and the battle with Lord Magnus which they figured was Magneto and his metallic army.

Jamie and Paige were glad to see that soon their versions show up as well, Jamie's counterpart was the squire to Vince which was kind of cool. "So you're training to be a knight? That is so cool."

His counter part nodded, "Yes I think so plus Sir Vincent is widely known as one of the strongest knights of the realm. I hope I can do him proud."

"You will lad I know you'll be a legend in your own right one day," Sir Vince smiled at the young boys as Paige was learning all about how her counter part was training under Rogue. Apparently Lady Rogue was head of the Rangers a group that protected the boarders and wilderness of the lands.

"So let me get this strait then," Jubilee who had been listening to their stories decided to step in as she pointed to Sir Vincent the Dark Knight, Sir Kurt the Blue Demon, Lady Wanda the Scarlet Sorceress and Lady Rogue or the Rangers, "You all grew up together in Magneto-I mean Magnus' land and that's where you trained and fought and stuff."

Lady Rogue nodded, "Yes our mother Mystique also let that vile dark Wizard Sinister to use experimental runes on us. I lost my ability to touch for years if not for the Wizard Xavier's help."

"And you learned to practice real magic?" Wanda asked her counterpart sure her powers were like that but it wasn't real magic. "But what's with all the markings too?"

The Scarlet Sorceress rolled up her sleeve to show more runes, "These markings give me a lot of power, Sir Vince has them as well as he was one of the dark wizards experiments in rune magic like I was. When I learned that his experimentations led to the death of my mother and of a few other things we all left."

"Other things?" Blink asked as saw her counter part touch Sir Kurt's shoulder in a tender manner as he started to speak.

"They wanted me to be wed to a lady that I did not love. I loved another she was a slave girl that was bought." He sighed remembering her, "Her name was Amanda and we were happy then one day she was found dead. I didn't know it at the time but later on I learned that she was killed so that I would be more…susceptible to the idea of an arranged marriage."

"Oh god…Was she dark skin, long brown hair with matching eyes?" Blink asked and saw his reaction, "She's there in our world and she and our Kurt are dating."

Kurt put on a sad smile glad that at least in one world things worked out for the best. But then he looked up at his Blink and wrapped an arm around her waist. "It is sad but at least I found love again with a wilderness elf of all people too."

Lady Blink smiled and ran a finger over one of his pointed ears, "Yes and I know the feeling my love."

The other Blink (who by this time decided that a hologram wasn't needed) stared in shock at this. "Y-y-you two are…Together?" She saw them nod to her and she was glad that she was sitting down for this one.

"So what about me?" Amara asked not seeing or hearing anything about her, "What am I in this world?"

"I believe that you're double is the Princess of the Nova Kingdom and ally of our own kingdom," Sir Piotr the Steel Knight said to her with a smile. He had just learned that his counterpart and that of the Lady Katherine were together in their world. It made him feel that their love passed through the bounds of this world.

Amara was pleased by the response, "Well glad to know some things never change."

Jubilee just rolled her eyes as an ice rose was presented to her, "You know beauty such as yours should not be ignored." She looked into the eye of Sir Bobby the Frost Knight. She felt a little blush coming on as he actually got down on one knee. "I can see that the beauty such as yours is without bounds and would you do the honor of a walk into the gardens with me?"

Jubilee was really blushing at this point, 'Why the hell can't my Bobby be more romantic like this?'

"Did you not use that line with the Lady Jubilation yesterday?" Sir Kurt asked him getting a look from Bobby. "Trying to try your luck with this one?"

"What?" Jubilee glared at Bobby as he was rising up grinning a bit with his hands held high. Well then maybe some things weren't so different as she walked over to give her a piece of her mind.

Vince was with his counterpart and his Rogue was with him, it was then that Sir Vince noticed how close they were together. "If it isn't too much to ask…Are you two pledged to one another?"

"Well we're together if that's what ya mean," Rogue told him and then noticed a little glance he gave to her counterpart. "Do ya have feelings for mah counterpart here?"

"It is…Complicated, we grew up together and we all were close but…I have always been a bit closer to her. I want to but I do not wish to ruin our friendship." He admitted to them and deep inside he envied these two they had what he had wanted for so long but had kept quiet on it.

Rogue saw her counterpart starting to leave most likely to get back to work. She had talked with her and gotten to know her other self here but she knew enough sighs to know that she was lonely. Even with the power to touch she hadn't taken advantage of it.

Rogue then looked at the knight in front of her, "Do it, go after her and then tell her." He was about to object but she cut him off, "Listen ta meh, ah know what ah'm talkin' about. She's lonely and needs someone I her life. If it's you then good and she would be a fool not ta."

Rogue smiled and looked at her Vince holding his hand, "If you're like mine then you're a kind and sweet man with honor and integrity and any girl would be that lucky."

Vince smiled back at her rising a hand to caress her cheek she sighed a bit at his touch she still loved the sense of being able to touch and the loving gestures like that as well. They meant a lot to her. Sir Vincent wasn't sure but if there was any proof that what he wished for could happen, it was staring him in the face. He rose up and nodded to them as he quickly went to catch up with her.

Vince watched him go with a smile, "I hope things work out for them."

"Ah think they will," Rogue said back to him.

Scott had to admit that out of all of the realities this was his favorite by far, he was a king, Jean was his wife and things seemed to be going well in this world they also had less to deal with too. Sure there was Magnus trying to take over but he's used to that kind of stuff. Unfortunately the wrist devices started to beep again and he sighed.

"Damn and we finally found a world I liked for once."

Jean nodded as she came over to him, "You think Forge can save the location of this world?"

"Well you are all welcome to visit," The King smiled at them it was certainly interesting day.

"Oh trust me I think we'll like this world," Scott smiled as they saw the wrist devices charge up and then that familiar flash of white light. After that everyone started to disperse going back to their duties.

The King and Queen felt they could use some time to themselves they still have a few meetings later with the House of Lords. "It was certainly an interesting day wasn't it my love?"

Queen Jean smiled and nodded, "That it was I have to wonder how different their lives are and yet how similar they are as well." They shared a smile at what she was implying when they rounded a corner they were shocked by something they hadn't expected.

There up against the wall was Rogue leader of the Rangers and one of the toughest to get to know the women in the kingdom had her back pressed up against the stone walls of the castled with Sir Vincent pressed up against her. The two of them were in a very heated passionate kissing. Their hands all over each other and by the looks of it they both had much passion stored up that they were finally able to release.

"Yes…A few similarities and apparently a bit has rubbed off on this world," He said to her surprised at seeing two of the most proper and outstanding members of his court acting like a pair of love starved young teenagers. They quickly decided to leave before they were noticed and hoped that the two of them decided to continue that in one of their rooms that was the last thing the servants would want to come upon.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 6: SINISTER SOLDIERS**

**This is based on Slickboy444's fic Sinister Soldiers warning there will be a lot of spoilers later on.**


	6. Sinister Soldiers

**AN: This reality is based on the fic Sinister Soldiers by Slickboy444 where Jean, Scott, Vincent, Wanda and X23 were taken from a young age to be trained in a block op military organazation. It takes place a few months after that fic. **

**REALITY TRIP 2**

**CHAPTER 6: SINISTER SOLDIERS**

The next place they seemed to have landed if you could use that term seemed to be right back home at the first glance. They were in the foyer with the glass front doors and the large stairway leading to the next level. By all accounts it looked like home although they had seen this a few times.

"Are we back?" Blink asked them looking around the place. "I thought we would end up back in Forge's lab or was us appearing here kind of one of his little glitches in his devices?"

"Hard ta say a few of the places we were last tahme looked lahke home but turned out it wasn't." Rogue said looking around the place.

Jubilee had and idea and she looked to a potted plant near the wall, "Hold on let me check something out." She walked over and moved the plant aside to look at the wall behind it. "Nope we're not home just some alternate reality version of it."

Wanda crossed her arms looking at her a little strangely with an eyebrow raised up slightly, "How did you know that?"

Jubilee smiled sweetly at them trying to look innocent, "Well…There is supposed to be kind of a hole in the wall."

"What kind of mark?" Jean asked her wondering where this was going.

"It's nothing," Jubilee insisted and saw both Jean and Scott looking at her like well adults she sighed and just shrugged, "Lockheed and Bobby were being…Well you know he threw an ice shard and he missed thankfully although I don't think he was trying to hit him. Anyway it missed and went into the wall."

"I thought someone had moved that," Vince stated looking at the plant and looked at Rogue, "See next time I say something was moved believe me I do got a photographic memory." She just rolled her eyes and nodded. She remembered when they had gotten back one day he stopped and looked at the pot asking her if someone had moved it she thought it looked like it had been in the same place at least.

Scott gave Jubilee a little 'we will talk later about this when we get back' look to her making the other girl cringe a bit. Since she knew Xavier would be called into and most likely she and Bobby would be stuck plastering over the hole, Bobby for making it and her for obviously helping to hide it.

They started to hear voices calling out as from the sounds of it several people were running their way. They saw several of the New Mutants show up and Jubilee saw another version of her and so far she didn't look too different.

She was running with Rahne, Tabitha and Roberto and Bobby, "Come on guys I want to hurry they start that movie and I don't want to be late." The other Jubilee said.

The traveling one couldn't resist and jumped up in front of her double, "Hey there me."

"Ahhh!" The other her shouted out and fell back as the others were just as surprised as this. "What the hell!"

The others looked at the rest of them, "I'm awake right? This isn't some freaky dream where I think I'm awake but then I wake up?" Bobby asked the others so Tabitha pinched him, "Ow! Damn it you didn't have to do that."

"Well at last you know you're not dreaming," Tabitha grinned at him and then looked to the others. "Damn this is some freaky Twilight Zone stuff, did someone make anymore clones or something? I mean are you liked like X?"

"You mean X23 is here?" Paige asked wondering what that version of her friend is like.

"Yeah…But you are you?" Roberto asked and Paige's face fell at that as did her shoulders. It hit her that either she didn't exist in this reality or she wasn't a mutant either. That was something she never thought about a world where she wasn't around.

She felt a hand at her shoulder and saw Jamie giving her a sympathetic look and she looked at the others. "Ah'm Paige Guthrie, Sam's little sister from back home?"

She only got blank looks back but then again Sam had a large family so it could be possible since they really didn't remember all the brothers and sisters Sam had back home. But Rahne decided to get back to the heart of the matter. "Okay so what is goin' on here? Who are ye all and why do some of ye look like us?"

"Would you believe we're from an alternate reality?" Jean asked them as the residents of this world looked at each other and started talking to each other.

They looked back at them and Roberto looked at Jean a little strangely, "Well that would explain why you look different from the Jean we know."

"I'm different?" She was surprised by that most of her counter parts had look roughly like her even the Queen in that last reality had been very similar that they could have been twins just how different was she in this one?

"Not just you," Bobby said looking a little freaked out at a few of them as he pointed to Scott, Vince and Wanda, "You three look different here too and what's with that thing on your face?"

"My visor?" Scott asked him and Bobby nodded as he noticed they were staring at it, "It's how I can control my powers without it I can't open my eyes or else I just start blasting everything I see. Are you telling me that I-that is the other me doesn't have that problem?"

"Nope, maybe we should get the Professor or something?" Roberto asked them.

'_Don't worry I'm now aware of things maybe we should meet in the living room,_' Xavier's voice rang out gently in their heads.

"Some things never change," Wanda muttered as they walked on noticing the strange glances she kept on getting she had half a mind to snap at them. Just what was their issue with her? Oh well at least in this reality she must have been with the X-Men still and nothing like being with her father.

When they entered the living room they could see Xavier was there and looking pretty surprised at the sight before him. "Well I must say that this is certain different." He rolled forward and looked at them as they did the usual explanation of what was going on to them.

"Yes I can see there are a few key differences," Xavier told them looking at certain ones.

"Okay why are you guys staring at a few of us strangely?" Vincent said to them he had been noticing it as well and it was starting to give him the creeps. "I mean are a few of us dead or something?"

"Not…Exactly," Xavier wasn't sure how to break this to them he had called in several of the others that would like to see this and he could feel them coming in as well. "I think maybe it's best to show you."

"Yeah and trust me they'll be surprised," This world's Jubilee whispered to her counterpart who gave herself an interesting look. It was kind of strange seeing herself like this sure in the last reality she heard she had a counter part that wasn't there but seeing a mirror image was weird.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Came a very familiar voice as another Jean, Scott, Wanda and Vincent walked in only there were very different. Jean had shorter hair a little taller and even looked a bit better then the other Jean but they also noticed the slight bulge in her stomach showing she was several months pregnant.

If that wasn't enough Wanda too looked slightly physically different and she wasn't a goth, Vincent was there only he was more built physically not to mention so was their Scott and the fact he had different hair but wore no shades or visor.

There was also X23 with Logan and Ororo as they both sides froze at this with several jaws dropping. There was a moment of silence between the two groups until the taller Scott got over the shock first, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Apparently they seem to be from another reality," Xavier explained to them as X23 came up and sniffed the air they were kind of the same but the scent was off. Logan noticed it as well looking at them.

"Oh come on are you serious? I know that we saw a lot of stuff in Shadow Cell but this?" The other Vince said pointing at the other group.

"What's Shadow Cell?" The dimensional traveling Vince asked his counter part and got a strange look at him. "What? I honestly never heard of it."

"You're kidding…Well where the hell did you live for the past several years?" SS Vince asked him he couldn't believe as well as the others that they never heard of the organization that they had lived at, trained and worked in for years before they gained their freedom several months ago.

"I was living in Toronto at the orphanage." With that Vince saw his counterpart literally freeze up. "What?"

He then noticed how the other Wanda gently ran a hand over his arm in a caring manner making him seem to unfreeze a bit. He looked pretty shocked though as he looked at him and tried to ask a question. "Are…Father Michaels, Mr. Kansuke and the rest still around?"

Vince could tell by the sound of the voice which was his own and so he would know what was behind the tone. "Yeah they're all fine in my reality I lived there until the summer when I joined up there." He told his counter part in a serious tone and saw him deep in thought about something and Vincent suddenly got the feeling something seriously bad had happened to them in this world.

"It's okay," Their Wanda said to him and both Wanda and Rogue looked at her strangely. Wanda looking at her counterpart wondering why she was being to nice to him and Rogue noticing little things that only a couple would do.

Rogue stepped forward looking at the non-goth Wanda, "Are ya two a couple of something?"

SS Wanda was a little surprised and a little defensive of the tone of voice Rogue was using at her. "Yes we are, we've known each other since I was a child when Shadow Cell took me out of that asylum and we're lovers."

"What?" This was from the real Wanda, Rogue and Vincent looking at the two copies.

"Okay first off you actually got out of that hell hole?" Wanda said to her counter part she couldn't believe that, the last one had never been in one but to learn that while she was stuck in that place this version of her had gotten out. "I only got out last year! And you're with him?"

"Hey!" Rogue said sharply to her, "What's wrong with him?"

"Yeah I'd have to agree with what she said," SS Wanda nodded to Rogue linking her arms in her Vincent.

"Boy and I thought it was messed up before," Amara said to the others that were standing watching what was going on. It sure was something as Rogue and both Wandas started to get into a small argument with both Vincent's either coming to their girlfriend's aid and defense or started to argue with each other about certain things.

When they learned that Sinister had been behind Shadow Cell both groups got even worse and Shadow Cell looked like they wanted to kill someone when they learned that he was not only alive in another world but working for Magneto of all people.

"Hey what's going on in here?" They all turned to see Mystique walk in wondering what the noise had been about. This was something they never expected and Rogue forgot the little argument with seeing her walk in and focused only on her as her anger took over.

"You!" Rogue screamed out and with speed that no one in this reality expected to see didn't just go at the blue shape shifter but flew at her grabbing her by the neck and lifting her off her feet into the wall.

"Holy crap you're Rogue can fly?" Bobby shouted seeing that happen.

"Charles! What's going on?" Mystique said grasping the hand at her throat.

"Rogue please let her down now she lives here now and is no longer our enemy." Xavier told her and Rogue gave him a strange look like he had lost his mind but then she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw her Vince there giving her a look and she sighed and released her.

"Fahne…Just keep her away from meh," Rogue muttered and turned around walking out of the room she needed some air and this place was messed up as it was.

"Will somebody please explain how Rogue did that, why she attacked me and why there seen to be several copies running around?" Mystique glared angrily at everyone there.

After a very lengthy explanation on both sides as to why Mystique was there and why Rogue attacked Mystique felt better knowing that wasn't her Rogue and that her Rogue was out on a date with Gambit.

"What the bloody hell is all going on here?" A tall Japanese woman with purple hair walked in with Warren. "We just came back and we see Rogue up in the sky did she take Ororo's powers or…" She trailed off seeing the extra and copied mutants.

"Okay can someone explain?"

"Long story short meet an alternative members of the X-Men from another reality," Tabitha said to them.

"Actually some of us are New Mutants and X-Factor as well," Blink spoke up and then looked at the Japanese woman. "But who are you?"

"I'm Betsy Braddock."

"What?" Came from everyone wearing a dimensional traveling bracelet.

"But you're…Japanese I mean how can you be Betsy?" Jamie asked first seeing how different this version was from their version. "Back home she's not Japanese she's just…well…"

"A white girl basically although you do got the accent and hair," Wanda told her not one to step around the issue plus she really wanted to stop thinking of seeing her well the other her with that Vincent. Sure he was nice but she just thought of him like a friend and not in that way.

It was kind of uncomfortable for her to see it actually.

Betsy sighed as how this wasn't her original body but she had swapped bodies years ago, "It's a long bloody story."

"And I get the feeling there is going to be a lot of those today," Warren muttered as he just knew this was going to be one very long and extremely weird day for him.

Paige was talking to X23 at the moment telling her all about the one from her world. "Wait so in that world you and I are room mates I never got out of Hydra until a few years ago, Magneto kidnapped the other me and my name is Sarah?"

Paige recapped, "Yeah what's you name here?"

"Laura."

Paige frowned, "That's weird why would it be different?"

X23 just shrugged this was beyond her she was never one for the broader thinking anyway and all this alternate reality stuff was giving her a headache.

After some time Jean and Scott were with their counterparts in the kitchen as SS Jean was taking time out to relax and getting to know each other. "So you're telling me in your world I still have my family, grew up normal, had a normal life and now you're becoming a doctor?" The pregnant Jean asked her after living most of her life in a hardcore military life style for so long seeing that she was like if she had actually had a normal life was pretty different.

"And you can't see without that thing on your face?" SS Scott said pointing to the visor he couldn't believe what it was like having to live like that although at least his counter part was at least some what military. Sure the hair wasn't traditional cut but at least he wasn't as laid back as the other versions of his team were.

He also couldn't believe that his brother was alive in their world as well and that they had only found each other over a year ago. It was strange he was just getting used to the idea of him having another life but never once thought about if his family had lived.

There was a reality where he was leader of the X-Men, dating Jean, going to University, and had his brother living with him. Sure there were down sides like Sinister still alive and the eye thing but in a way he envied this Scott.

"Yeah and I just can't believe in this my-our family was killed and taken as a child for some military program. And I thought Prodigy and Weapon X were bad enough," Jean shook her head at that. Living that kind of life was definitely not something she would want to have.

Jean then looked at her counter part and got a small smile, "So…How far along are you?"

SS Jean smiled and patted her stomach, "Only five months we hope to get the house finished next month."

"House?" Scott asked her.

His counter part nodded, "Yeah it's nice here and all but we want to raise this child and with all the people in here we figured it would be nice to have some privacy. So we're building a small one on the property."

"Yeah I guess that would be nice having some privacy trust me we got a lot more people at the mansion then here and we had to expand." Scott told him thinking about how nice it would be for him and his Jean to have their own place. "How can you afford that though?"

The pregnant Jean sighed not really wanting to get into everything, "Trust me it's a long story but basically we came into a lot of money and let's just leave it at that." Jean didn't want to push the topic as it sounded like a sore subject and decided to focus on other matters.

Mainly what it was like being pregnant because at what point can you ask 'yourself' how it's going to be before you do it yourself?

After some time Rogue finally came back cooling off although she stayed the hell away from Mystique and after they filled in Mystique at why Rogue was so pissed at her she decided to give her the space she obviously wanted. She was anxious to leave this reality as quick as possible and when the wrist devices started that little warning she was actually thankful for it.

"God it's about tahme I want out of this place," She said sourly seeing both Mystique and a version of Wanda and Vincent kiss once when she came back was enough for her. They gathered up and she gave her Wanda a sharp look.

"Oh get off it I already got a boyfriend!" Wanda snapped seeing her glare directed at her, she didn't like this anymore then Rogue did. The others just sighed knowing that this would be something that would take a few jumps to get over. When the flash happened everyone in that reality looked at the empty spot.

"Well…On a scale of one to ten on weirdest things that's ever happened this is a nine." Vincent from Shadow Cell stated with his companions nodding.

"Nine?" Bobby asked surprised giving them a look, "What the hell is a ten then?"

"You want to have nightmares for the rest of your life?" Scott asked him and Bobby shook his head, "Then don't ask."

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 7: RETURN OF THE FUZZY CHICK**

**This is a return to the R-Man's story 'chicks dig the OTHER fuzzy dude'.**


	7. Return of the Fuzzy Chick

**This is based off of The Uncanny R-Man's fic, "The Chicks Dig The OTHER Fuzzy Dude" it's after this and before the sequel "The Guys dig the Fuzzy Chick."**

**REALITY TRIP 2**

**CHAPTER 7: RETURN OF THE FUZZY CHICK**

**-Several Jumps later-**

"Okay those last few jumps are now on my 'never again in my life going there' list," Wanda said out loud as they landed back at another reality of the mansion. They had just gotten out of a few realities and things hadn't been as fun as a few of the realities they had gone to.

"Yeah I mean the world were all humans were mutants and all mutants were robots was just freaking weird." Jamie stated remembering the robot version of them they had met.

Jean felt like she wanted to sit down she still was a little sick from that one world where everyone had been inside out. There were mental images that she would be haunted with for the rest of her life as would a few others.

"I'm just glad we're out of the snake reality I swear I'm not going to be able to sleep for a week now," Vince sighed remember the world were there was nothing but snakes everywhere especially larger ones the size of trains. He was still a little skittish from that one. "I thought Forge was going to take us to the non-hostile worlds?"

"He screwed up ah guess and it's not like they were doin' anythin' until you started ta blast them all," She scolded him everyone knew he didn't like snakes but his reaction had been a little overboard. There were now several large smouldering pits now thanks to some energy explosions.

"Well I'm sorry but that was like a reality made from my worst nightmares okay!"

"Guys let's not get into a fight the last few were pretty bad I'll admit," Scott stated before Wanda laughed.

"Yeah like that major screw up of a last one, Sentinels all over the place, troops around it making it a concentration camp with all those mutants on the front lawn. I married a robot apparently and went nuts killing people!" Wanda shouted out she couldn't believe how messed up that world was.

"Yeah well I didn't like the fact that Jean in that world was dead," Scott said to her hearing that story had been hard to take.

Although Jean crossed her arms not looking very pleased, "Although that slut Emma in that universe seemed to keeping that Scott company I told you Emma wanted you."

"Jean that was another reality and it's not like I actually like our Emma. Come on you know that I'd never do half the stuff that guy seemed to do." He said back to her rubbing his hands on her shoulders.

"Well at least ah grew up kind of cool although why she ditched the accent ah have no idea," Paige said and was thinking of maybe remaking her uniform she kind of liked the red one her older counterpart had.

"Although it's kind of cool the other me had a detective agency, wonder how hard it is to run something like that?" Jamie asked his girlfriend who shrugged. Then he looked around it seemed okay and like the mansion so far although you couldn't really tell sometimes. "Hey have we been here before? It looks like one of the mansions we've been too before last time…I think."

The others looked around and the few from the last time nodded it did seem kind of familiar.

Just then this world's Kitty ran through a wall giggling as Kurt ported out in front of her grabbing her making her squeal, "Got ya!" Kurt said laughing.

"So what are you going to do now that you caught me?" Kitty asked him with a smile and he smiled back wrapping her up in his arms into a kiss.

"Okay I know where we are now," Jamie said having seen this before thinking this might be that world they had been to before although the two teens didn't seem to hear them until Scott made a loud coughing sound startling the two.

The two jumped apart slightly embarrassed at being caught like that. At first they thought that it was just the others but then seeing a few unfamiliar ones and Vincent given they had only seen him once Kitty put it together. "Oh it's you guys again, why is it whenever you visit you guys always catch me and Kurt when we want to be alone?"

"Just lucky I guess," Amara laughed she had heard of this but seeing it was another thing. It was pretty funny and it was no wonder Kitty, Kurt and Amanda kind of were a little weird around each other after a bit.

"So how long you guys are here for and vhat's with the things on your wrist?" Kurt asked seeing those things on the wrists.

"Well at least this time we can skip the explanation," Jubilee said as she wondered off, "I want to see what I'm like in this reality anyone coming?" Amara and Blink went with her along with Paige and Jamie. Jamie was actually wondering if his other him was dating that cat like girl Sharon which was pretty odd given that the Sharon in their world turned out to be on the Hellion team.

The others decided they may as well looked around and see how much had changed. Kitty and Kurt were filling them in on how they got a few new people and Wanda was surprised to learn that her double had joined up although she didn't mind that at all.

They were going into the living room when all of a sudden someone jumped onto Wanda's back a young girl putting a matching cute little hat that she was wearing, "Got ya rommie! I told you I'd get you to wear a hat!"

"What the hell? Get the off me you little brat before I hex you through a freaking wall!" Wanda shouted out trying to get the little girl off her. She jumped off looking a little miffed.

"Hey what's wrong? You're a lot grumpier then you usually are, and you did dare me to try." The young girl said to Wanda not showing any fear facing down an angry Wanda although it was kind of funny seeing her with a pink hot with little ears and eyes on it.

Wanda was about to say something when she noticed a few snickers and gave a glare wondering what they thought was funny then she remembered the stupid hat and yanked it off looking back at the young girl with long hair.

"Uh Molly this isn't your Wanda it's like one from a totally different reality. Remember that thing we talked about earlier about those guys that came here that one time?" Kitty asked Molly Hayes the newest member who was a mutant with super strength and currently sharing a room with Wanda.

"Oh really? That is so cool! Well sorry about it but I think you looked better with the hate on," Molly said to her smiling. Wanda just groaned and felt like sitting this trip out if she could. And she thought sharing a room with Rogue had been bad hanging out with this kid made her feel sorry for her counter part in this world.

With the others Jubilee was leading the way wondering where she would hang out in this place. It wasn't as built up as it was back home it looked more like the mansion had before it was expanded. She figured to try the recreation room since when would she ever be out in the library?

When she got in there she saw another Tabitha, Amara, Ray and Roberto playing a game of darts. By the looks of it boys against girls and the girls were winning as Tabitha nailed her targets. "Oh come on," Ray groaned as she finished up her throws. "How did you get all three shots you needed like that?"

"Oh come on I throw time bombs and I spent a lot of time in bars throwing these. I got a wicked arm." Tabitha said to them pulling out the darts.

"Well then some things never change after all," Amara with the travelers said startling the others especially her own counter part that was looking at her like she had seen a ghost or something.

"Whoa…Mara when did you get a twin?" Tabitha asked her Amara as she shook her head.

"Nope just those guys visiting from that other reality and stuff," Jubilee said looking around, "So where is the me on this world?"

"Out at the mall," Ray said eyeing Jamie the last time he had met him Ray had ended up flat on his back and he had never lived it down. He had to live with a month of jokes about that and he sure wasn't looking to go through that again so he would be keeping his distance.

"Great," Jubilee said sitting down on a chair crossing her arms she had been looking forward to meeting another her and so far she missed out on a few opportunities. "Well I hope she gets back soon I really like talking to…well myself and the first one to make a joke about that being the first sign of insanity I will fry you butt."

"Don't worry she should be back soon," Roberto walked up to Blink smiling, "And who is this cute girl?"

Blink didn't know what to say on the one hand Roberto was really cute but on the other it was kind of weird being hit on by someone that back home who was no more then just a friend. "Uh…I'm Clarice."

He smiled at her in a way that was making her blush a bit her lavender skin on her cheeks turning a slightly darker color. Okay so it was a bit strange and she did kind of like that Ryan boy but she was still single and it wasn't like anyone would notice right? Maybe there was some advantage to this whole thing after all.

Tabitha with her Amara sat on a couch as the others got comfortable, "So new dohickeys huh? Better then that timer thing I mean what you guys lost that? Hey anyone want something to drink? Kicking the boys butts always gives me a slight thirst."

"I guess we could use something," Jamie shrugged he was a bit thirsty and the other agreed.

"Okay I'll get them, see you in a bit bade," Tabitha smiled at her Amara and they shared a small kiss and not a friendly one either it was on the lips that only a couple would do. This was definitely a surprising turn of events and the traveling Amara was in total shock at that. They never told her that in one reality she was dating her best friend.

Paige looked at their Amara for a moment, "I thought you liked Kai and not girls? Does this mean Gale has a shot?"

"No! I mean yes I like boys but I never thought of Tabitha like that," Amara looked at her counterpart.

"Why not?" Magma of this universe stated standing up, "What's wrong with liking girls or Tabby?"

"Nothing," Amara felt extremely weird about arguing with basically 'herself' about this kind of subject. "It's just not how I feel…and I mean just me and not other versions of me…Gods this is giving me a headache."

"Hey there you are!" A cheerful familiar female voice called out and Jamie remembered that voice. He turned just in time to see a young girl his age with cat like eyes and pink hair and tail wrap her arms around him and kissed him. "Thanks for the present you left by the way I thought you were with some of the others though?"

Jamie didn't get to answer that when Paige pulled her off him, "Yet your hands off mah boyfriend!"

"What? Says who and just who are you anyway?" Sharon hissed out like a cat. Some blonde girl was moving in on her boy? Well she didn't care show this was and at the moment she was pretty pissed off.

"His girlfriend that's who!" That response from Paige was all Sharon needed into jumping onto the other girl. Now there were two girls fighting on the ground and no one was sure what they could do. One the one hand Sharon bites and scratches pretty badly and as for Paige. She may not look it but she kicks hard.

"Well are we going to stand around or are we going to do something?" Blink asked the others.

"Okay well here goes," Roberto said trying to break it up, "Okay you two knock it off-Ow! Sharon watch the teeth! Ow! Damn it that hurt! Ow! Will you quit kicking my shin!"

"Guys how are we going to stop this?" Blink asked cringing at how Roberto was limping now away from the two girls.

"Sharon!" Came a woman's voice and they all turned to see an older Emma Frost this time an adult walk into the room looking not too pleased. Sharon stopped her fighting knowing better then to get her mother more angry then she should.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady!" Emma told her hands on her hips.

"She started it, by saying that Jamie was her boyfriend mom." Sharon pointed to Paige.

"Uh…I am," Jamie said deciding trying to get into this before another argument started. Seeing the hurt look on Sharon's face he quickly explained, "I'm not you're Jamie, I'm the other guy from before remember?"

Sharon relaxed a bit and bit her lip looking at the two teens, "Oh no…I did it again didn't I?"

"You really need to get over this whole jealousy thing you get around Jamie," Ray said to the younger were-cat mutant, everyone remember how she had done the same thing to Rahne when she thought that Rahne was trying to flirt with Jamie.

After a lot of apologies and Paige shedding some skin off to help heal off the damage she got in the fight things were a bit back to normal. A few of the others came back and Jubilee finally got to hang out with her counterpart on this world. Rogue and Wanda were doing the same talking about things.

This world's Wanda was interested in the fact of who her counterpart was doing. Rogue was off with herself and giving her double a few pointers. Apparently when Rogue let it slip she was sleeping with her boyfriend her double wanted to know what it was like. Emma was picking up some strange vibes as well.

It wasn't until she found out that there was a teenage version of her on their world although the fact that Sharon was a teen and not her daughter and the fact that she was their enemy didn't make her feel any good. When Jean commented on the version they met that was with Scott she had to sit down and felt the need for a strong drink.

Although when they learned she had married Hank the looks on their faces were pretty fun to see at least. Although what her counter parts in other realities were doing or even thinking she had no idea and if she could get them in the same room she'd have a very long talk with those women.

Although it was pretty strange hanging out in this one with Molly bugging both Wandas that is until they both managed to get the Jamies, Paige and Sharon to play with. After that both goths decided to hide out in their room to talk it was kind of nice to have someone to talk to that could understand them.

And who better to understand someone then yourself?

By the time they left both of them felt a bit better talking things out between them. The two walked into the group seeing Vince with his arm around his Rogue as she was saying goodbye to her counter part.

"You know besides the Molly thing this hasn't been too bad," Wanda sighed hoping that little girl wouldn't jump out at her again.

Her counter part the Scarlet Witch sighed, "Can't you take her with you? Just for a week at least?"

"Yeah right I just got my own room and I'm not looking into getting someone else. Try your luck with the next group jumping realities," Wanda smirked at the frustration of the other her.

"You girls ready?" Jubilee asked them and they nodded. Jubilee turned to see Roberto still trying to flirt with Blink who wasn't too off put by it. She grinned at the thought of how she would deal with their Roberto when they got back home most likely being shy around him for the next few days.

"Any idea how many more of these we got?" Blink asked them still blushing a bit as she was kind of missing home at the moment.

"Don't know we could always hit this emergency return until Forge takes us back," Scott said looking at the wrist device thinking that maybe he should after the last few disasters they had been to.

"Oh come on not yet, just a few more please?" Jubilee asked him with pleading eyes and he hated it when girls did that to him it was just so hard to say no too. She grinned knowing that she had him the 'girly pout' always worked on boys even Mr. Logan. "Yes!" She jumped upwith a fist into the air.

"I'm going to regret this I just know it," Scott sighed.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 8: ALL GROWN UP**

**Next reality is the Fox cartoon of the X-Men takes place after that show of course.**


	8. All Grown Up

**I decided to make this just before the end of the Fox cartoon of X-Men.**

**REALITY TRIP 2**

**CHAPTER 8: ALL GROWN UP**

Once more the mutants found them selves in a place that looked like the mansion well a mansion at least since the place was a lot different then the one they were from that was for sure. Nothing looked like it should have if it was supposed to be their mansion although with all the furnishings and the large rooms did tell them it was a mansion just not theirs.

"Well…This is new," Vince said looking around the place, "Where ever we landed it looks peaceful at least."

"Yeah but doesn't thinking that usually come to bite us in the ass?" Wanda asked as they started to move around. The place was totally unfamiliar to them all but then Jean stopped a moment as she felt something two strong minds trying to focus on her.

"Guys…We're not alone." She told them.

There was a sudden roar as what looked like Wolverine only in a yellow suit jumped out at them from a set of stairs. Vince reacted first firing an energy beam from his hand at what he assumed was Logan knocking him onto his back. "Oh crap not this random fighting thing again," Vince said knowing that when Logan got up he'd be extremely pissed.

Vince then got an explosion in the ribs shredding part of his shirt not to mention making him think of a few curses I his head. He had thought he was lucky enough to _not_ get any clothing ruined this time around and here he was losing yet another shirt. 'I swear I'm going to run out of shirts one day if this keeps happening.'

The explosion came from an adult looking Gambit, "Gambit may not know who you are but even though takin' down de Wolverine gets you points with me can't let you all just walk in and attack our home."

"Hey you attacked us swamp rat!" Gambit turned to the somewhat familiar southern voice and the name that went with it as only one person called him that although what he found was a younger and somewhat angrier looking goth Rogue.

"Chere?" He asked a bit confused.

"Not exactly," She smirked and grabbed his face and let her powers out. She felt the strength and memories and his powers pull into her. She hadn't had to do this since Supergirl and even before then it had been awhile. She really didn't like using these powers but it was the easiest way to take him out of the fight.

Gambit slumped to the floor and she felt his mind started to surface as she pushed it back, "Great now ah'll have another Gambit in mah head."

"What did ya do ta him?" Came a shout and Rogue turned only to be tackled by well…Her. Only this one was grown up with long hair in curls, in a green and yellow skin tight suit and bomber jacket with a headband. The younger one was now in the air grabbling with her adult version and unfortunately her older self was a bit stronger then her most likely due to her age.

Logan got up and growl and lunched himself at the boy that had nailed him with the energy beam only to have him fly out of reach.

Scott saw this and called to Jean to hold him, when he used the name Jean that got Logan's attention as he saw a somewhat familiar red head reach out and lift him up into the air. The others were now getting ready to fight as well.

'_Please that is enough all of you.'_ Came a voice into their minds.

In the doorway in a golden floating hover chair was Xavier, with an adult Storm, Beast, Jean, Scott and a teenaged Jubilee there as well. The adult Cyclops walked forward and looked at the teenagers and he couldn't help but notice the similarities. "Okay who wants to start talking first?"

After the usual long talk and Gambit giving Vince a shirt to replace the one he blew to shreds, something Vince was a little uneasy about given that he and the Gambit of his world never got along when he had been at the mansion.

After hearing their story Xavier had to admit this was unexpected to happen. Although he couldn't deny what they were seeing, "So you're all younger version of the X-Men?"

"Well actually we're three teams, the X-Men, New Mutants and X-Factor," Paige said to him wondering if she should mention the floating chair to Forge it would be cool for the Professor back home to have something like that.

"Just how many rug rats you got in that place?" Logan asked his mask pulled back and him lighting a cigar.

"I think we're at over thirty now I kind of lost count," Jamie said trying to remember how many people were there now. That got surprised looks from everyone there they never thought of having that many mutants in their mansion before in fact this mansion might not have seen over thirty people period in decades.

"Well looks like in this world things are different but how come Jubilee gets her own double that's the same age and the rest of us don't exist?" Amara asked slightly annoyed that only Jubilee of the original New Mutants were here. "I mean there's no Paige, Dani, Sam, Rahne, Jamie, Wanda, Kurt or anyone else."

"Actually I believe that there was a Rahne Sinclair and James Madrox who went by the names Wolfsbane and Multiple Man in the government team that was called X-Factor." Beast spoke up remembering that government team. "And you said there is a Wanda?"

"Yeah I'm right here," Wanda said slightly annoyed as they hadn't known who she was, was she really that different in this world that they didn't know who she was? But by the surprised looks she was seeing she guessed that her counter part on this world was extremely different. "You know what…Never mind I don't want to know what your Scarlet Witch is like given one of the ones I heard that went nuts I think I'm better off."

"And as for Kurt we met him," The Adult Rogue said and everyone had noticed the major difference in her. Even Vince had to admit if this was what Rogue could grow up into it was definitely nice, taller, more shapely and the longer hair wasn't bad. He also must have been looking a bit too close when he got an elbow in his ribs.

He grunted and looked at an annoyed Rogue, "What? She is you after all."

Rogue just rolled her eyes at his response although she noticed Jean and Scott were taking looks at their counterparts. Those uniforms the adults wore seemed to show off all the right things, hell that adult Scott sure was puff and of course Jean's adult version was just as pretty of all things so no surprise there.

Rogue was sitting in a living room with her more adult self it was kind of new for her she had never seen herself grown up before and she had to admit even though this world was very different from her own she filled out more. Hell she could give Jean a run for her money in the looks department and wondered if this was what Vince saw in her, past the makeup and dark clothing?

"Ya know ah got ta admit this sure is different," Adult Rogue said to her gothic counterpart. "Ah never saw myself as a goth."

Younger Rogue just shrugged, "Yeah well growin' up wasn't nice and then ya got the whole no touching thing."

"God that sucks especially at your age I remember the first boy I tried to kiss…" She sighed at the memory of putting Cody her best friend growing up and her first crush into a coma. Then he was infected by those Brood aliens and she lost him for good. She wasn't sure which hurt more.

The younger one could see some pain in her eyes, "Well mine happened at a party so you can bet how bad that went." The older on cringed at that she knew how bad it could be with getting more then just one person at a time or how it happened the first time. "But ah got mah brother Kurt, mah friends and of course Vince."

The older Rogue noticed the small smile, "Ya really like him, so was there no Gambit in your world?"

Goth Rogue sighed as she explained the whole thing, yes there was and how he was on the other side. But she did admit she had a crush on him then the whole thing with him in New Orleans. But then she got into how Vince came into her life and things changed, there was a moment when she wasn't sure who she liked more but in the end Vince had won out because he had been there for her and Gambit hadn't.

"Well ah can see why ya made your choice and ah bet there are other worlds were we are datin' someone else," The adult one laughed as she thought about that.

"That is true…You ever wondered about if you could date who would you? Ya know if you were single."

Adult Rogue thought about it, "Well other then Johnny Deep, ah always wondered what Spider-Man looked like under that mask. We met him and he had a nice body at least and was funny."

"You got him in this world too?" Goth Rogue was surprised at that she never thought of the same heroes being in the same world. "We got him too although what are the odds of a version of us datin' him? I think it's about the same as Kitty datin' him." Both of them laughed a bit at that.

Gothic Rogue looked at her counter part, "Have ya ever stopped havin' your powers like actually able ta kiss someone?"

The other Rogue smiled and nodded, "Once in the Savage Land me and Remy kissed and then…Well there was this boy too…" She didn't want to get into how Cody had kissed her because he was turning into an alien. "What about you? Ah mean ah noticed how ya got no gloves and showing more skin."

Rogue was a little unsure about telling her adult version. "Yeah ah learned to control mah powers a few months ago. It was in this accident and kind of did somethin' ta meh but don't ask me what it's way over mah head."

The older one had on a sad smile, "Well at least one version of me can hold hands and kiss a nice boy."

"Actually…" Goth Rogue trailed off not sure what to say next. "Me and Vince…We've gone all the way…"

The older version was clearly surprised sure kissing was something she wanted but sex. Hell she was in her prime and was still a virgin and here was a younger version of her that had that already. Being totally honest with herself she was jealous of that, "You've got ta have sex?"

"Yeah…even broke mah bed once," She said a little embarrassed.

The older version just blinked trying to process all of this. Plus breaking a bed? She looked at her younger version for awhile and as she processed it she was curious about and who better then to ask herself? "So…What's it like…You know having sex?"

The younger Rogue had no idea were to even start.

In the lower levels the two Jubilees were having fun the one from this world with the shorter hair was leading her counterpart to a computer room. Jubilee looked at her counter part with the shorter hair and it looked kind of cute on her. She was wondering if she should get her long hair cut shorter it might be nice look for her.

Her counter part had just heard how the girl next to her was doing romantically. "So you're saying you're dating Iceman?" She had to admit she hadn't had one single real date while living here. It kind of sucked after all she was the youngest one so it was lucky that in the other world the mansion had lots more kids her own age.

"Oh yeah and he can be a goof but he's sweet at times, like this one time I got kind of mad at him for this prank that pack fired and got me instead. I find a note that says there was something in the freezer for me." AGU Jubilee smiled at the memory it was one of the things that Bobby could surprise her at times.

"Well I went down there and when I opened it there was this little ice sculpture of me only as an angel and it was so detailed and everything."

"Oh that is sweet," FOX Jubilee smiled at that.

"Yeah it had to take him some time because it was really detailed he told he that was his fifteenth try to get it perfect. I wish I still had it but it broke when someone went to reach for the ice cream." Jubilee sighed at that she wished she had taken a picture or something.

"Well that sucks but let me show you what our Bobby looks like," Her counterpart on this world giggled. She remembered seeing him once and he was pretty cute guy too, she worked the controls as the computer showed various clips of the X-Men in the older days.

"God what were they wearing?" AGU Jubilee said seeing the uniforms.

"I know man those were bad oh wait here's a good shot of him," The other one said freezing a more current image of her Iceman in this world, that of a grown up man in a blue, white and black uniform that showed off his physic really well.

"Wow…" Jubilee said looking at the image if this was what Bobby could start to look like down the road she had nothing to complain about.

"Yeah a total hotty huh?" Her other self said as both girls went into giggles as they looked at more images of Bobby.

Upstairs Blink was getting to know this world's Storm it was a shock to know that she had no sister and that Evan didn't exist, Ororo was surprised she had a sister and nephew in Blink's world. They were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea it always helped to calm both of them down and to relax.

"It's hard to think that I have a sister and nephew and a brother in law too," Ororo mused to herself taking a sip, "And this Evan is with the Morlocks? Well we've met them before and it has been…difficult at times."

Blink sighed and nodded, "Yeah they can be like that, plus Vivian is expecting her second child which should be really great."

Ororo smiled at that and felt a bit of sadness at that, "It's good about that but is there anything for me on your world, any chance of a family of her own?"

"Well…actually…I am her daughter…" Blink said shyly she wasn't sure how this Ororo would take that. "Well adopted daughter at least but she's really great as a mom."

Ororo looked at the young girl next to her and the thought of having a daughter was very pleasing. She smiled as she brushed away a strand of hair from her lavender skinned face, "Well then she's very lucky you seem to be a nice young lady."

"Thanks," She blushed at this, "But if it's any consolation you seem a lot like my Ororo and I'm sure you'd make a great mother." Ororo smiled at the compliment and it would be nice to raise a family one day she never had any family of her own anymore and this whole thing made her wonder.

The only problem was how do you find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with? Then there was given how messy her life could get with all the dangers out there. Maybe her counterpart had the right idea in adopting? Well anyway as she got to know this young girl she started to like her and was a bit envious of her counter part for having such a sweet girl.

Jean and Scott were of course getting to know their counterparts and were surprised to learn they had just married only a few months ago. It was nice to see this although jean wasn't sure about the ponytail her adult version wore. She liked her hair the way it was as they were holding a telepathic conversation while the two Scotts were talking business.

Mainly the kind of battles and enemies when Scott learned how Sinister ruined the first wedding of his adult counter part Scott would be put on alert when he and Jean married. He'd be sure to have the priest mentally scanned just in case. He would take no chances with his own wedding being messed up.

And he knew that he and Jean were meant to be together after all in every reality they were together, in one they were King and Queen, in another married with a child and another being married. It was pretty nice to see all of this and only helped him to realize that Jean was the one for him and no one else.

Despite that one world with him and Emma Frost, he didn't want to think of that.

The others were looking around and getting to know the other adults, the place was different and they had a few different things. They even had smaller personal flight vehicles that could be an interesting idea since the Blackbird and Velocity were pretty large and it was hard to hide those let alone a place to land them.

Plus they also had to ask just what was Xavier's hover chair worked, and did it use batteries or had to be plugged in at night? That got an amused smile out of Xavier it had been a long time since there were any young people around besides Jubilee. Seeing this maybe it was time to expand his teachings to a new generation?

It certainly gave him thought and the fact they managed to train and help so many students with so little adults said something. Perhaps it was time to look for new children to help after all it was what he made this place for.

All in all it had been a nice visit, Vince got kind of the cold shoulder from Logan most likely a little pissed that the fight had ended without him getting in his own shot at the kid that shot at him. But either way it was a nice visit and they just knew when they told Forge of Xavier's chair in this that would keep him busy for a month at least.

Jubilee hugged herself goodbye when the beeping was starting up, "Hey see ya later and maybe I can visit or bring you over to ours?" Jubilee asked her double.

"Oh that would be so cool!"

"I don't think so kid there is no way in hell I'm lettin' you go off into another freakin' reality." Logan said sharply.

"Oh come on Logan I don't got any kids my own age to hang out with and just once I'd like to have some friends that when I was a baby were in high school." She pouted back at him. There was a sudden flash as everyone vanished and Jubilee sighed, "I hope they come back, no offence guys but it would be nice to have at least some teenagers around here."

Xavier looking at this felt that maybe he should start looking into getting more younger students soon after all. Jubilee could use others and she could help out with them as well. "Don't worry Jubilee I'm sure that things will work out soon." He smiled at her.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 9: HELLFIRE**

**This will be in the Hellfire and Brimstone story next that me and Slickboy444 wrote. IT will be after the Emma and Vince spin-off for time line when Emma had her baby.**


	9. Hellfire

**REALITY TRIP 2**

**CHAPTER 9: HELLFIRE**

Once more they found themselves in a mansion but at least this one was more familiar then the last one this actually looked more like home this time around. So far everything seemed okay.

"So any bets on what's going to be different this time around?" Vince asked the others with a small grin on his face. He got a few looks from the others, "Oh come on at this point I think anything is possible."

"Just as long as we're not together and I see myself pregnant in this world, because at this point I don't think I can handle that," Wanda told him with a straight face as they started walking around.

They heard what sounded like a movie on so when they got to the living room and saw the movie playing with a couple on the couch although the young couple was no longer watching the movie. You could only see the faces but the people there kissing were in fact Jamie and Rahne. This of course wasn't lost on Jamie and Paige seeing this both with their mouths opened.

Rahne picked up something and was startled to see people watching, "Hey! What's the matter can't we get one moment alone? Wait Jamie did ye lose a clone?"

Multiple on the couch looked at Jamie and shook his head, "No I didn't."

"I'm not a clone I'm you well kind of this is going to be a bit weird." Jamie told the two on the couch.

"I hope you two aren't doing anything in there that isn't inappropriate," Everyone looked to see Mystique walk in and once more Rogue went off not as bad as last time only she did start off on a rant about why in the world they kept letting her in the mansion all these times.

Which started off a little shouting match with a confused Mystique this of course brought in more people wondering what all the yelling was about and everyone was trying to talk at once to explain things. It took them five minutes to get everyone calmed down enough to get some sense of what was going on.

"Okay what is going on down here? I just managed to put Jack to sleep when all the shouting woke him up," Came Vincent's voice only this was another version that walked in he was a little older maybe a year or two, he had a small scar on his left cheek and he was holding a young baby with brown hair and his blue eyes.

Everyone there looked at the sight and Vince saw himself there with a child and he looked in his eyes and they were his alright the same eyes not only was he in this universe but had a son in this world as well. It was kind of overwhelming.

Rogue next to him was just as surprised seeing the little guy but then there was the nagging question. She noticed that on the other Vincent's hand there was a wedding ring, married at this age? And with a kid? It was just kind of unthinkable he looked no older then twenty-one at least. She already learned that her double was seeing Gambit again in this world so who was he with?

"Okay…What's going on here?" Vincent asked as he tried to settle down his son.

"Uh…" Vince didn't know how to start seeing himself there with a baby kind of threw him off his game plan. So far he had seen a few different versions but as a father that was a new one on him.

"Darling what's going on?" A new feminine voice called out and in walked in Emma Frost of all people in a two piece all white work out clothing and her hair in a ponytail. "I was just working out when…" She stopped seeing everything and looked to her husband who just shrugged.

The baby became fussy in his arms for a bit, "Oh come here to mommy sweety," Emma said taking the child and in just that one sentence blew the minds of a lot of people.

"Mommy?" Several voices called out at one mainly Vince and Rogue then she looked and saw a matching wedding band. "Hold up! You two are married and have a kid already?" Rogue felt a little faint at the moment. She could handle Her doubles with Gambit, she had could handle one Vince with Wanda, but this Vince with Emma as a wife and parents.

"Ah need ta sit down," She said weakly as she moved to a chair and sat down feeling like everything was spinning. Vince wasn't far behind joining her on a chair to her side as everyone else was pretty much surprised at this turn of events.

"Well…Never saw _that _coming," Amara said what everyone was thinking at that point.

Once they got the stories passed on they learned just how different their lives were. Things were a lot different here Jean and Scott were living in the same room and engaged. Mystique and Irene were living here they saw that Kurt and Wanda were together, Remy and Rogue of course. The girl from Dr. Strange's place August was also living here now it seemed.

But to most the biggest was seeing Emma and this Vincent together as a happy family. It was just so surreal to see this. Especially for Rogue and Vince, Rogue was looking at Jean and Scott talk to their counterparts again while she was stuck feeling a little down. In all the realities they had been to she had been usually either single or with some other guy.

What did that say with her relationship? Was it meant to be or just some cosmic fluke? That last one she really didn't like to think about. In fact with seeing this Emma and Vincent playing with the baby and Mystique and Irene there with her other self and Gambit it was just a bit much for her. "Ah need some air." She said and walked off.

Rogue went outside and flew up into the air it was the only place where she couldn't feel the pressure of the world on her. She just needed to space and she wanted to get away from it all. "Ya know ah do tha same thing when somethin' is bothering meh."

Rogue looked to see herself there not to far away, "Ah just wanted to beh left alone."

"Yeah trust meh ah know what you're thinkin' and feelin' ah just figured if anyone could relate ah could." Her double said she had seen her run off and guessed there was something really wrong and went to find her up in the sky. She knew herself well enough to know when something was bothering her.

Rogue thought about it looking at herself and it was nice to see that this one could touch it seemed. There were no clothing and her top had the arms exposed. She sighed and laid it all out on her how she was feeling like she was supposed to question her relationship because of all that she saw and how she didn't know what to think anymore.

Her double looked at her and sighed, "God and ah thought ah had issues sometimes. So you and Vince huh? Ah admit he's a nice guy hell ah've seen him with his kid."

Rogue winced at that, it was just hard to think of Vince even another one having a family with someone else. "Trust meh he is, and ah love him to death but it's just hard seeing us with so many other people all the time. Ah'm feeling like we aren't meant to beh."

Her counter part floated there not sure what to say to that, "Well maybe things are supposed to work out your way in your world. Look things happened differently right? Well maybe it things had been different here then ah could have ended up with him too." That sounded a little strange to her although she did love Gambit, Vince had been a nice support for her after the whole Hellfire thing.

He was totally impartial and you felt you could trust him. Maybe that was why Emma fell for him or at least part of it he didn't seem to judge you until he tried to get to know you or something. "But hey if you're like meh then who the hell have we ever let anyone or anthin' tell us what ta do or think?"

Rogue smiled at that, her other self made a valid point. "Thanks ah guess all of this is just stressin' meh out a lot." The two of them just floated there enjoying the day.

Meanwhile things were a little strange between the two groups, it was nice seeing Hank with a woman a slightly pale one with raven hair calling herself Sage apparently. She was kind of nice although a little reserved in a way. She was sitting there listening to how they explained things.

"Fascinating there is the theory of alternate realities but actually seeing proof of such things is amazing." Sage said as her computer like mind was already racing with all the information on this. She was sitting next to Hank running a hand through his furry arm. "Plus I must admit it's nice to finally deal with something that has to do with science and not magic."

"You dealt with that too?" Jamie asked as he was sitting with Paige, Amara and Jubilee.

Sage sighed and rubbed her head, "Don't tell more…More magic…I really am starting to dislike it."

"Why?" Paige asked her.

"Because there is no logic behind it, it flies in the face of everything that I learned about in science and how the universe works." Sage was always frustrated when it came to magic and the supernatural she just didn't understand it.

"It's not that bad," August told her with a smile as she had been listening in. The others had been surprised to see that she was here since in their reality she was living with Dr. Strange and the others in New York learning about her magical gifts. "I could teach you the fundamentals after all if it would make you happy."

Sage thought about it and shook her head, "Maybe later or maybe I'll just stick with science since I can wrap my brain around it."

Hank smiled and patted her hand, "Don't worry my dear I know exactly how you feel." They exchanged a caring glance not lost on the others.

"Okay when we get back maybe we should try and see if Sage lives in our universe I mean let's face it our Beast could use a girlfriend." Jubilee said sending the others into giggles.

"Well this is certainly interesting," This world's Amara said walking into the room, "I heard about this but seeing it is a lot different." Both Amaras studied each other and both looked exactly alike except this world's being slightly older she was an inch taller.

Amara looked at her counter part and didn't see much of a difference, then the other one turned to August and kissed her on the cheek, "Hey I still have to finish off my homework want to help me out? I need to pass this course."

August smiled and looped an arm around her Amara's waist, "Sure thing and maybe we can play naughty student later?"

Magma only grinned giving her 'we will see' look at her as they left. Amara just didn't know what to say seeing that, first it was her double with Tabitha and now August. This was really starting to make her wonder what was going on.

Jubilee looked to Amara, "Okay are you _sure_ you got some deep seeded attraction to women?" Amara's response was to throw the cushion next to her on the her couch at the Chinese American girl in the face.

Blink was talking with X23 who was also going by Laura Logan as her name in this world as well. It was making Blink think that their X23 who was calling herself Sarah Logan might want to use the name Laura as a middle name. "So basically you got kidnapped and they rescued you from Sinister and his group and then you joined up?"

X23 nodded as she had given the short version on how she came to be here.

"Wow you know that's a lot like how our version joined up only it was Magneto doing the kidnapping." Blink looked at Logan and Ororo these two had seemed really close to each other. She had noticed a few things but when she saw him lean in close saying something into her ear making her giggle she knew that there was more then just friendship. "Uh…I have to ask but are your Logan and Ororo together?"

"Yes they have been for months now."

Blink looked at the two adults it wasn't long ago that she thought that maybe there could have been something that could have gone on with her mother and Mr. Logan. Actually seeing it, it was kind of nice they looked like a good couple. Clarice had a small smile at the thought of seeing her mother as happy as this version was.

Maybe giving up on that was a little premature on her part, seeing how happy they seemed maybe when she got back she would talk with Sarah about this and could see what she thought about it. Blink knew that she shouldn't interfere with her mother's love life but she hadn't dated as long as anyone at the mansion could remember and what could it hurt?

"Are you okay?" X23 asked her seeing the lavender skinned girl space off for a bit.

Blink shook her head, "Yeah sorry about that I just got lost in thought about a few things."

The Jean and Scott were talking with their counterparts as well as Betsey and Warren. "So you guys met other versions of us and in one we were King and Queen, another a married couple who were ex-black op agents with a child on the way, and another one where we were married but the history and ages were all messed up?" Cyclops of this universe stated hearing it all.

"And I'm still a white girl only younger while you've met another me that was in a body like this?" Betsy asked them she had to admit it was interesting to hear this. Although she didn't like the fact that Warren got a small smile on his lips hearing that their Warren was dating some old flame named Candy.

She would have to have a long talk with her boyfriend about this Candy person and by the look on his face she had been more then just an old friend to him as well.

"I still can't believe you guys moved in together and are engaged," Jean said to the mirrored couple with them.

"Yes but it's worth it although trust me I don't plan to marry until the summer school it tough enough and I don't have the time to plan a wedding." The other Jean said with a sigh then looked at Betsy, "Of course having friends planning it for you helps."

"What are friends for luv?" The British Japanese mutant winked at her.

The other Jean shook her head and looked at the slightly younger couple, "Although if your parents are like mine then when you tell them about moving in with Scott be prepared for their reaction."

Scott winced at that, "How bad?"

"Well Jean's family likes me already so I guess it could have been worse but don't expect it to be a cake walk," The other Scott told them remembering how that had gone over he really didn't want to relive that moment again if he could help it. When the slightly younger Jean and Scott gave each other a look and both understood what each other was thinking without the bond.

They both agreed if they did ever move in together they would put that off and especially telling her parents that as long as they could.

Vince meanwhile was talking with his counter part he was just curious about what it was like being a father. He was a little afraid of that having no father himself so he didn't really have anyone to compare himself to or draw experience from. The scared version of him saw him looking and smiled guessing what he was thinking.

"You want to hold him?"

Vince wasn't sure what to say, "I…I guess so." He gently took the small baby in his arms it was just strange holding a life that was made with part of his DNA or at least identical DNA so in some strange way there was like a small connection with the child. He couldn't help but look into those matching eyes that mirrored his own only they were fully of innocence.

The baby smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back. It was so strange and yet it felt nice, almost natural in a way. "So why Jack?"

The other him looked a bit surprised and figured maybe since things were different in his world then the events that led to the birth of his son most likely won't happen. "He's named after a good friend we had. His name was Jack but he usually went by the name Slayer."

Vince looked up at that, "Tall blonde buy? Samurai armour with red tattoo kind of evasive and a bit of a loner?" He could see the surprise in his counterpart as he nodded, "Yeah we met him once but that was it not even sure if we'll see him again."

Vincent didn't know how to take that at first, but it was nice to know that Jack was still around in one world kind of comforting to know actually and he wondered how that Jack will turn out. Hopefully his life would find the peace it deserved.

Jubilee had been talking to her counterpart and it was nice seeing how things were going well with this world and Bobby. She was walking with her double and this world's Bobby and were just walking about when she saw Roberto and Ray welcoming a pair of blonde twin girls to the mansion.

"Hey who are those two?" Jubilee asked them.

Bobby answered her first, "Ah those are Kali and Kelsey, Roberto and Ray have been dating them for a bit they're nice. I'm just glad one of them wears classes and they don't dress alike because I have to use that to tell them apart."

"It's not that hard," His Jubilee said rolling her eyes at him.

"Says you I have a harder time with it."

Jubilee looked from the couple to the others and wondered what she should say about this to the others. But then again maybe she shouldn't mention this just in case it got to Pam and she really didn't want to see what happened when she heard about it. But that didn't mean she couldn't at least go over and chat with them and see how things were.

She grinned as she thought about their reaction to seeing two Jubilees and then the explanation if they thought mutants were weird at times then this would blow their minds. She just hoped she had enough time before they left.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 10: MEET THE TITANS**

**Here's a clue "Teen Titans Go!"**


	10. Meet the Titans

**REALITY TRIP 2**

**CHAPTER 10: MEET THE TITANS**

When they appeared in the new reality they were in a very large room. There were stairs leading up to a door with a door with that black T painted on it. There was one massive wall that was nothing but a window. There was a large screen with a computer console under it, a couch with a table and game station on it.

There was a small kitchen area to one side and a table across from it. They could see a city out of the window and they were very high up by the looks of it. Scott looked around the place. "Anyone have any idea where we are?"

"It looks kind of familiar," Jamie said looking around he swore he'd seen this some place before. Just then they were interrupted as an alarm ran out in the room, red lights started to turn on and off with the high pitched noise.

"Oh great just what we don't need!" Wanda yelled out as defensive systems kicked in as it registered them as intruders. Turrets and combat drones started to come out of the wall as parts of the wall opened up to reveal the weapon systems.

They scattered as they broke off to defend themselves against the security system that was set up. Wanda shorted out many of the systems with her powers causing major electronic failures then, Jean crushed a few with her powers while Scott took out more. Paige had ripped her skin off to show a pure metallic body as she punched anything that came close to her.

Jubilee was only able to confuse or knock back as few drones with her powers. Magma once in her fire form melted down several of the turrets while Rogue flew into the fight ripping apart anything that even looked like a threat to them. Vince took the other half and did the same throwing a few energy blasts in now and then as well for good measure. Jamie with his clones helped to act as diversion for the rest of the team.

Blink was teleporting around and throwing energy lances teleporting or destroying major parts of the security systems. With all of them working together it took them less then five minutes to take out all the security. "You know this popping in and then getting attacked is really getting old," Scott said looking around for more acting systems.

"Yeah okay even I admit it's kind of getting a bit old too," Jubilee sighed throwing herself down onto a couch. Suddenly a red boomerang like weapon imbedded into the arm of the couch next to her making her cry out in shock as she jumped off the couch.

They all turned to see the doorway open and five teens there, the Teen Titans. Robin the leader and once sidekick to Batman in his red and green uniform and black and yellow cape already had his Bo staff out. Cyborg the African American teen that was half man and half machine already his right arm was transformed into the sonic canon.

Starfire the orange red headed alien girl in purple tube top and skirt had her hands glowing as she was floating a few inches off the ground. Raven was there with her dark blue cloak pulled around her with the hood up, hiding part of her face in the shadow. Finally was the shortest member Beast Boy the all green boy that could turn into any animal.

"Looks like we need to upgrade our security system," Cyborg said as he aimed his weapon he wasn't sure how these people slipped in and wrecked the place but he was going to kick their butts for it.

"Whoever they are they entered into the wrong building," Robin said bracing himself, "Titans Go!" With that yell they attacked before the X-Men could explain themselves, Starfire slammed into Vincent as the two went flying out the window.

Beast Boy had already turned into a green gorilla as the others went forward. Cyborg fired his canon but Wanda managed to hex it making it go wide missing, "Hey what the-? Oh man guys one of them has powers like Jinx." He remembered the ex-member of the Hive Five who had gone straight thanks to Kid Flash and this girl looked a lot meaner then Jinx did.

"I don't know who this Jinx is but I bet she isn't as powerful as me!" The Scarlet Witch called out and with her powers made the floor he was under fall apart under him. He yelled as he went crashing to the level below him. He was okay as he picked himself up but he'd have to take the stairs.

Raven's eyes glowed as several objects got their black glow as she threw them as Wanda. Jean saw this and tried her best to stop them but Raven was a very powerful telekinetic. The two of them were locked in a power struggle as Jean's forehead started to sweat from the strain, Raven was more used to this as she spent her life training with her powers.

Outside Vincent was throwing down with the alien girl, "I do not know who you are or why you felt compelled to destroy our home but you will not get away with such actions," She said as Vince flew up he knew what world they were in and had hoped he could talk her down, since out of everyone on the Teen Titans in the show he figured that Starfire was a match for him.

"Look I don't want to hurt you this is all a major misunderstanding," He just dodged a star bolt as she flew at him. "Okay normally I have issues with fighting girls but given I don't want my head kicked in either let me just say I'm sorry in advance."

He flew back at her as they threw out punches and kicks Starfire came from a world of warriors so she knew how to fight although the dark haired stranger seemed to be able to match her blows. "Ah crap…This is going to take some time." He said to himself as they battled each other in the air while she threw her green star bolts so he matched them with his crimson energy bolts.

Inside the Titans were outnumbered but it wasn't the first time, so they were trying to hold their own. Beast Boy was up against Paige and Jubilee he turned into a large snake he was wrapped around the metal Husk but then Jamie multiplied himself jumping onto the snake weighing him down. "Let go of my girlfriend!" All the Jamies said at once and all the weight caused him to fall and turn back into his true form for a moment.

"Oh man just what we didn't need a younger Billy Numerous on their team."

Robin was calling out strategy as was Scott and eventually the two leaders came face to face, Robin was dodging the optic blasts with no problem working his way closer and closer to Cyclops. "Look I don't know what you guys came to prove but we are not some pushovers."

"Look we came here by accident," Scott told him ducking that birdarang that he threw and fired back an optic beam. "I don't even know where we are for crying out loud."

Robin somersaulted over it and swept Scott's legs out from under him with his staff, he then stopped a blow to Scott's face just an inch away. Robin looked at him for a moment trying to get a read off of him. So far he and the others didn't fight like the usual criminals, they weren't as vicious or as malicious as the ones they faced.

"You really just got in here by accident?" Robin asked him carefully.

"Let's just stop this and we can explain to you," Scott said and Robin took a moment and nodded his head. Both leaders called a stop to it as they quickly explained to them how they got here and why they were here. Then of course there was the usual apologies after the whole misunderstandings were shown.

By this time Rogue was looking around, "Guys were is Vince?"

"Hey yeah I haven't seen Starfire yet until…" Cyborg trailed off as he remembered what happened and looked out the broken window. "Since she flew out there with that guy of yours…"

Everyone went outside and in the distance they could see a light show with the two of them still fighting. "Oh yeah this isn't going to be good," Cyborg muttered as the two teens were still going at it in the air.

"So anyone got any ideas on how to call them back?" Blink asked the others looking out there they were too far away to yell out to them. Robin tried to call up her communicator but by the looks of it she was too busy to pick up.

"Let me try," Jean closed her eyes and focused on sending out a message she knew that Vince didn't like telepaths in his head and after knowing his past she got why. Then she got on a very confused look, "I don't believe this."

"What?" Rogue asked her.

Jean shook her head, "He said that he's having too much fun and asked if he can go for five minutes more?"

That got strange looks out of most there at least those that didn't know him so well. Rogue rolled her eyes and figured that he would like to fight someone that was equal to him. "Well I got five bucks says that Starfire mops the floor with him in those five minutes."

"Yeah I'll see that bet," Cyborg grinned.

"Oh yeah?" Jamie said back, "I say Vince is going to win."

"Unbelievable," Raven muttered as a few others nodded while there was a betting pool going on. It took them some time for Jean to call Vince in and when he did manage to get Starfire to listen to him long enough to explain things and they returned to the tower.

"Ah can't believe you wanted to fight her some more," Rogue scolded him for doing that.

"Come one Rogue you know how hard it is for me to find a worthy adversary, besides you there isn't much and well…You know I don't like hitting you even in the sparring," He rubbed the back of his neck. She just sighed knowing how hard it was for him hell when she got her new powers she had to be careful still with training. First she could sap the life force now she could crush bones.

"Well I do apologize for slamming you through our window," Starfire said blushing a little. "Although I will admit it was a fair and just fight."

Vince grinned, "Cool you got a place where we can finish what we started?"

Starfire smiled broadly, "Of course new friend let us go to the training area where we shall engage in combat." The two walked off as they went to spar with each other. Beast Boy doubled his bed that Starfire would win and the whole betting pool started all over again.

Meanwhile the others got to know the Titans, Raven got to know Wanda and Rogue since it was nice to meet other Goths she was the only one on the team. She even showed them her room something she normally wouldn't do but given how many times people have seen it she was slowly opening up.

After that whole thing with Trigon she was trying to 'loose' up. Her room was completely dark with a gothic bed, and many books. Both Wands and Rogue looked around at everything. "Okay I now know how I want to redo my room when we get back." Wanda grinned looking around although she may want a little black and red look.

Rogue nodded her head and looked at the bed, "Okay you got ta tell meh where ya got this, cause this is just really cool." She tested it out and saw the sheet that hung overhead on the tall bedposts. She could get used to it.

"Most people are freaked out about my style choices," Raven gave a small smile for a moment as the two looked around. It was nice seeing people thinking her stuff wasn't creepy or something.

"Ya we both get some of that but beh thankful ya don't got a roommate." Rogue said as she started looking at the books.

"Was that a shot at me?" Wanda asked her since they had been roommates at one point and they hadn't gotten along at first either.

"No I meant Kitty," she explained and Wanda nodded. Raven had no idea who Kitty was and when Rogue saw this she explained about her friend and her tastes. Raven suddenly was glad she did have her own room. If she had been roomed with a girl like that she would have blow up the tower with her powers all the time.

Robin was talking with Jean and Scott as the others were playing with Beast Boy and Cyborg with the game station they had on the large screen. Everyone was taking turns to play a round of a few different games.

Cyborg was currently against Jamie playing a racing game, "Booyah! And I pull ahead little man." He grinned happily as he took the lead.

Jamie frowned and then started to play a bit harder, then he grinned as he saw an opening and slammed Cyborg's racer into a wall crashing him. Cy's jaw dropped as he just froze there with his, "What? Oh come one tell me that just didn't happen."

"Oh man the big tin man gets his butt kick by the boy from another reality," Beast Boy laughed and clapped him on the back making a few clones. "Oops sorry man forgot about that."

"It's no problem," All three of the Jamies said before pulling himself together, "But it's nice to have, I mean I can do my homework faster and can do multiple things at once."

"Must free up your time," BB stated as she took Cyborg's place as he went to sulk about getting beat by a kid.

Robin was listening in on their world and he was surprised that they didn't just have one team but three under one roof. There were other Titans out there like the Titans East and then the honorary members, and reserves. But having them all under one place where they also learned to use their powers was a nice idea.

He was reminded of the Hive Academy and how they sounded like a good version of that place. It was certainly better having young kids learn to be heroes and good guys then villains. "Sounds like a nice place." Robin said sipping a drink he has as they were at the kitchen.

"Well for the most part," Scott sighed looking at his drink, "But it's gotten harder since mutants came out. Trust me having lots of people hate you for just having an extra gene isn't fun."

Jean placed her hand on his and he gripped it each of them giving a small smile of support it wasn't easy but at least they didn't do it alone.

After some time Starfire and Vincent came back looking a little ragged but otherwise both smiling happily. "That was most glorious exercise," She was literally floating off the ground. "I have not battled so happily since during training back home. You are a very good Glorifki'hil."

Vince blinked a few times and looked to Robin and the other Titans for a translation. They had no idea what she said either and just shrugged and so he turned back to the shorter alien girl, "Uh…thanks…But what does that mean exactly?"

"Oh it is…Uh…I believe the best translation is 'Warrior Born Fighter'. It is a term of respect on my world," she explained.

"Ah well thanks for that, it's my honour," He told her giving her a respectful bow to her. After all he was taught to respect others and he had high respect for other warriors as well.

Starfire floated herself over to the kitchen area happily as she usually was. Jean and Scott shared a look and a little mental talk. They both agreed that Starfire was like Kitty high on sugar it seemed. But the alien was always in high spirits she loved this world and all the strange and unique things. "Friends may I make us the traditional meal of new friendship? I wish to make our new friends welcome to the Titans and the tower."

All the Titans froze dead with a look of dread on their faces they remembered the last time she made that stuff. Beast Boy ended up coughing up hairballs for two days, Robin had to get his stomach pumped, Raven stayed in her room for three days only with moaning coming out of it and even Cyborg spent the day fixing his body up.

"No!" All three of them said at once.

"Uh maybe you shouldn't go to all the trouble Star," Robin said softly trying to find a nice way to spare he feelings. "I mean they may leave at any time and most likely before you finish cooking."

"Oh," She looked a bit disappointed but then shrugged, "Well then perhaps the next time you come back we may partake in that."

"Uh yeah sure," Scott said not knowing what the danger was but how they acted it was like how they reacted to Kitty's cooking attempts. If that was anything to go by he made a note not to try this reality jumping again and if so not to try anything made by her.

"So you guys got anything to snack on here?" Vince asked as he went to the fridge and opened it up. It was disgusting there was spoiled and rotten food, and some freaky blue mould or something. Then it actually moved and formed a mouth and made a small growling sound.

"Holy crap!" He shouted and slammed the door closed, "When the hell does anyone clean this thing out?"

"It's was Cyborg's tern," BB stated.

"What? No it wasn't it was yours!"

"No it was yours dude!"

"No yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

Jean looked at Scott as the two continued to argue it was almost like being back home with someone like Ray and Roberto having one of their usual arguments over something, "I guess some things are universal."

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 11: GARGOYLES**


	11. Gargoyles

**REALITY TRIP 2**

**CHAPTER 11: GARGOYLES**

Everyone after that usual flash and shifting feeling which thankfully was easy on their stomachs they found themselves on top of a castle of all things. It was nearing sundown by the looks of things as they were in an old grey stoned castle that looked like no one was around. Scott scratched his head looking around, "Well things look fine here, after all the last medieval place we were at was pretty good."

"Yeah cause someone was king and married to his queen Jean," Jubilee joked and then felt a rush of wind. "Man is it me or is it windy here?"

"Yeah it is," Blink looked around and frowned something about the sky didn't seem right to her. "Hey is the sun just a bit bigger in this world or is it just me?" She also noticed the lack of clouds but then again some times that happened as well.

Everyone looked and Wanda went to the side of the wall and looked down. "Whoa…Uh…You guys may not believe this but we're in the sky."

That got everyone running to the edge of the wall and looked down. They were actually above the clouds and by the looks of things they were on top of a large skyscraper in some major city. "Hey are we in New York?" Paige asked as she looked around she wasn't sure but it kind of looked like she could make out a few landmarks.

"Yeah I think we're in Manhattan," Jean had been here enough times to know the place a bit better then Paige.

Scott looked down and then around the place, "Okay who in their right mind puts a castle of all things on top of a skyscraper this high up? And the first one to make a 'man's home is his castle' joke will get and extra training session." He warned as Jubilee and Vince had both been thinking that and then just shrugged.

Jamie felt like he should know this and started to look around and then noticed several stone gargoyles there. He looked closer and then he knew those statues and he knew right away where they were, "Guys we're in that Gargoyles cartoon!"

He remembered that one it had been a few years since it went off the air but he still remembered it. Paige had seen it as well and took another look as well, and even Vince was grinning, "Ah now it makes sense why we're on a castle that's on a building."

"Ya know this?" Rogue asked him.

Vince just grinned and shrugged, "Hey it was one of the few actually cool cartoons Disney made that wasn't so kid oriented."

"Disney? We're not going to break into song or anything are we?" Wanda asked him crossing her arms there was no way in hell she was going to do that since all those Disney cartoons usually had singing in them at one point. In fact first person to break into song she was hexing just out of principle.

"It wasn't that type of show," Paige rolled her eyes as she looked at the statues seeing who was here and which season they were in. She found a female Gargoyle and she pointed. "Cool look Angela is here we must be either in the final season or soon after. Ya know she was always mah favourite."

"I always liked Brooklyn the best," Jamie said looking at a Gargoyle that looked like he was part dragon or something with a long beak-like face.

"Same here kind of sucked how they jerked him around in the show with his love life," Vince said seeing Goliath there the largest one on the top.

"Can someone explain what you're talking about?" Clarice asked not getting what the three of them were talking about or why they were looking at the stone statues.

They went into a quick explanation on the show that these statues were real Gargoyles that in this world magic was real and that their kind turned to stone in the day to 'sleep' and at night came alive. They went into how they were cursed into stone and woke up in the 20th century thanks to David Xanatos who was the bad guy but after he married and had a kid which they saved he put an end to their feud and now let the Gargoyles back to their castle and original home.

They went into a few things like Oberon and the other Fay that were in their lives, people like Macbeth who really was the actual person that Shakespeare made a play about still alive, Demona the renegade Gargoyle. Elisa Maza the NYPD detective that was their ally and the romantic interest of Goliath up there.

"Hey guys take a look," Vince pointed at the sun and then sat back to watch. "Okay this is going to be really cool."

Paige and Jamie both eagerly awaited what was next as the others looked at the statues. At first there was nothing when the sun set but there was then several cracking sounds. Suddenly cracks started to show up all over the statues as the forms within burst free with roars as they shattered free sending pieces of stones all over the place.

"Okay _that_ was _way_ better then the show," Jamie was grinning ear from ear as was Paige.

It was then that the Gargoyles saw the mutants and they jumped down from their perches as they looked at what they thought were humans in the castle. Goliath the large purple one with a black mullet walked forward towering over them all at his impressive seven feet of height. "Who are you? How did you humans get in here?" He asked in his very deep voice.

"Hey look at the girl doesn't exactly look human," Broadway a blue and bald gargoyle with a potbelly looked at Blink as he looked a bit closer. She was a little shy at how close she was but after living with Kurt, Beast and her own reflection she was used to such things.

Bronx a gargoyle like dog was already sniffing them out as his nose wasn't sure what he smelled. They looked human but their smell was off, it wasn't like the Fay or anything else so he was a bit wary of the newcomers.

"Actually we're all mutants." Jean told them which got a reaction given that the only other mutants were those made by a mad scientists, that were warped versions of gargoyles. Pretty soon they explained why they were there. Lexington or just Lex to his friends was the smallest of the gargoyles.

He was also the one that understood technology the most out of them all. He was looking at one of the armbands already, he was already trying to figure out the mechanics of it as the others talked on.

They even started to give off a few examples of their powers, as Jean, Vince and Rogue floated off the ground. The gargoyles had to admit flying without wings was better, in fact they only glided not really flying like birds. Wanda hexed a old stone making the cracks splinter and it fell apart.

Vince actually went into an arm wrestling match with Goliath to compare their strengths. Vince won given that he could life a few tons and Goliath was lucky to lift just one. It was kind of a humbling experience given that the young man was a bit more then half his size.

The girls started to talk to Angelica and it was nice to have some other female company, she missed her rookery sisters and Elisa was nice to talk to but these girls were more 'her age'. Although given that gargoyles lived twice as long as humans she was older in human years.

Amara showed off her fire powers, as Jubilee made a little fireworks show, Blink made a few teleports as well. Paige was asking Angela a lot of questions like what it was like to turn to stone, or what it was like waking up. To gliding to her romance with Broadway, with that the other girls started asking about it as well making the female gargoyle a little embarrassed but she talked it out.

Jamie was doing the same with Brooklyn as his other multiples were looking around the place. It was kind of chaotic for everyone but for the gargoyles it was nice to have people so enthused about them. Normally humans didn't like them but these 'mutants' were very understanding.

The gargoyles in turn had their own questions as well so it turned into a nice hour as they talked things out between the two groups.

"So just when did we land here? I mean does everyone know about gargoyles and you guys? I mean is this after that whole thing with the train?" Jamie asked excitedly as he was talking with some of his favourite characters.

Brooklyn grinned with his large beak-like mouth, "Yeah that was a few months ago and surprisingly things have been getting better. The Quarrymen are still out there of course but at least a few times when we help the people aren't afraid of us." He sighed as how still most of the humans reacted with fear but after years of that they were all kind of used to it. Although helping those that actually appreciated it was nice now and then.

"Sounds like our lives," Scott rested himself on one of the stone steps, "It seems for every friend we make we make about a dozen enemies."

"Aye tis not an easy life but it's well one worth living," Hudson the oldest of them stated. He was a brown one in full clothing and not just loincloths. He had a scar over one eye that was yellow and blinded from years ago. He also carried a nasty looking short sword by his side and spoke with a Scottish accent.

"But all this talk of other realities and such is a bit much for an old timer like me. I think I'll go besides tis the season finally of me favourite show and I would'nea miss it." He moved off and normally Bronx walked with him and he turned to look where he was. He grinned as he was on his back, his tongue hanging out as his back paws kicking the air as Jubilee was giving him a belly rub.

"We should introduce you to the others as well," Goliath stated as he figured they would run into them at some point. They all gathered together and walked into the castle which had internal lighting and a few other more 21st century things installed here and there. They came to a large room that looked like a cross between an office and a museum.

Behind a desk was a man with an expensive suit, ponytail and just screamed out wealth and power. Next to him was a beautiful red head with a small toddler in her arms. She had long hair with a fox head symbol tattooed over her eye. The man Xanatos and his wife Fox looked slightly curious as the new comers came in.

"What's all this?" Xanatos asked as they came in, even after everything he had seen the gargoyles bringing in a bunch of teenagers was a sight that he never thought of seeing.

"It's kind of a long story," Angela told him and he nodded his head.

"Well then Owen is bringing up Elisa so we can hold them off until then." He said and there were a few introductions and then the personal elevator opened up and out stepped two people. The first was NYPD Elisa Maza in her usual clothing, that being blue jeans, a black t-shit and red jacket. She was a beautiful woman with tanned skin and long raven hair. Obviously from her mixed heritage her mother being African American and her father a Native America.

The man with her couldn't be more her opposite if he tried. A blond haired man with short hair, glasses, a nice suit and a stone fist, and with the way he was he couldn't be more of a 'stiff' if he tried. The man made Scott look like a relaxed slacker. "I see we have guest." Owen said seeing the new people.

"Hey look it's Puck," Paige said giggling knowing how 'Owen' was actually the Fay known as Puck. Everyone looked at Paige or Owen then as Owen himself just rose an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon miss?"

"Wow he always stays in character doesn't he?" Paige asked the David and Fox giving them amused looks as Owen/Puck was looking a little uncomfortable with a child that knew his secret.

"Can someone fill me in on how she knows that? Or who everyone else is?" Elisa asked the clan, given that she was supposed to meet her partner Matt later on when her shift started she hoped this long talk she was sensing wouldn't be too long.

After the explanations, which were getting pretty boring and monotonous by now for them, were finally over it was time to move on. Xanatos looked amused at the whole notion, "You know for a man like myself it's hard to surprise me, especially after everything I've seen and done in the past few years. But dimensional traveling mutants where we were a cartoon is one of the few rare surprises."

"Well you take it better then a few others have," Wanda shrugged which was a nice change of pace.

"I just have one question," He looked to them and then grinned, "Was it a good show?"

That got a few laughs as Jamie nodded, "Oh yeah it was the best, there was supposed to be more but they never got around to the spin-offs for some stupid reason. There's like super fan sites and things. People writing their own stories on you and then a few things based on what was supposed to happen later."

Vince just remembered something about that, hearing how Brooklyn was supposed to time travel to the past in Japan and come back with a wife and two teenager kids. He leaned over to the brown-redish gargoyle. "Oh by the way a future tip, start looking into Japan. It might make things easier down the way."

"Uh…Thanks…I guess," He said not sure what he meant but it couldn't hurt right?

Amara, Blink and Jubilee were already with Fox cooing over the little kid, "Oh he's so adorable, what's his name?" Amara asked as she wiggled a finger in front of him as he tried to grab it.

Fox smiling like a proud mother at her child told them, "His name is Alex and trust me he's adorable but a handful at times."

Scott was looking a little closer to Xanatos as he seemed really familiar. David caught this and looked at the young leader, "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh sorry it's just that…Has anyone told you, that you look and sound a lot like Jonathan Franks? You know the guy from Star Trek The Next Generation?"

Fox heard this and laughed as a few others started to look at him a little closer. "Hey yeah he does. How come we never noticed this before?" Broadway asked the others who in turn shrugged they didn't know, but after it was said they knew that they would always notice this now.

"I told you didn't I?" Fox smiled as her husband gave her a slightly dirty look. She had told him that once since she used to be on TV and had met that actor herself. In fact she once thought the two might have been related.

He looked at the gargoyles and Elisa either trying to hide their laughter or their smirks. He sighed to himself, "There will be no living with them now I just know it."

Elisa stayed for awhile but she had to go on patrol, Goliath went with her of course for her 'protection', although everyone knew that it was more then just that. Angela smiled at the two of them as they left for the roof, for her father to carry her back to her police station.

It was nice seeing her father in love and although the mating of a human and gargoyle was unprecedented, it was just so nice seeing it. Those two were defiantly a match made for each other and for a brief moment wondered if that's how her mother and her father were like before her mother's fall into evil?

Rogue noticed this and touched her arm, "Ya okay?"

"Just thinking is all…Wondering if my father was that happy with my mother when they used to be together," she gave a small sigh.

"Your mother?"

Angela sighed and explained about the complicated relationship, how her mother before she was born (actually hatched from her egg) had loved her father. But then had helped in the betrayal of the humans of the castle so the gargoyles would have it, but then things didn't go as planned. The Vikings smashed most of the gargoyles while in statues and Demona blamed the humans and not herself.

She became immortal and ever since then hated humans. Rogue listened in on this calling over Wanda as the other girl could most likely relate to this as well. By the end of the story all both girls felt for Angela. "Damn and I thought my father was bad," Wanda muttered.

"Yeah your mother reminds meh of my adopted mother Mystique," Rogue growled out.

"So I guess having an evil parent isn't as uncommon as I thought?" Angela joked slightly.

"Nope but at least you got one decent parent, I mean your father seems like a nice guy at least." Wanda told Angela.

"Hey how about tha three of us go someplace nice and quiet so we can bitch about how bad certain parents can beh?" Rogue gave a small smirk as both Wanda and Angela smiled. She led them to a nice sitting room where they could be alone and talk things out. She had never really talked about her mother at least not with others that could understand her. It was really nice to have that.

The rest of the few hours went by pretty well, and it was a nice and relaxing trip for them. Then the bracelets started to give them the warning for the next jump they said their good byes. Angela hugged both Wanda and Rogue, even thought the two of them were a little weary of that kind of thing normally.

But their talked helped and Angela felt a bit better getting some of this off her chest. When the mutants left a few of the gargoyles kind of missed seeing their friends go, Angela knew she would miss the close company of other females. Maybe she should take a trip back to Avalon to see the others soon?

It was then she noticed Brooklyn leaving, "Where are you headed?"

He shrugged, "To the library to look up what I can on Japan, I don't know why but I think maybe I should start looking into it soon."

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 12: THE TRIP HOME**


	12. The Trip Home

**AN: this is going to be a little shorter then normal but you get 3 different realities. **

**REALITY TRIP 2**

**CHAPTER 12: THE TRIP HOME**

**-Reality 19823-**

They arrived back in the mansion or at least someplace that looked like their mansion again. It was pretty quiet at the moment as well so everyone looked around as they had teleported in the living room it seemed. "Okay so now what?" Wanda looked around waiting for the next surprise to show up.

"Are we all going to be babies? Are the Brotherhood the good guys and the X-Men the bad guys? Are we going to see everyone here as the opposite sex?"

"God I hope not I'm still not over that thing with me and Emma having a child and married," Vince said looking around.

"You and meh both," Rogue muttered to herself.

"Scott there you are darling!" Everyone froze at the familiar voice. They saw none other then Emma Frost there in her usual all white clothing smiling as she came up to Scott. "You're late for your massage and what is that ugly thin on your face?" She looked strangely at his visor.

"Excuse me?" Cyclopes was pretty confused at this point and he could see Jean there arms crossed looking like she was a hair away from jumping Emma.

Emma just ignored Jean's look, "Oh never mind, are some of you new students? Well the Professor and a few of the others are out at the moment. But if you'll excuse us it's time for Scott's massage. Jean and Rogue aren't you two coming?" Emma asked the two girls and now everyone was wondering what was going on.

"Excuse meh?" Rogue asked wondering what bizarre thing was going on in this world. Well whatever it is she was going to find out that was for sure.

Everyone was led into another room where there was this world's Scott sitting there without a visor or glasses on. With him was Jean rubbing his shoulders, Rogue by this side feeding him. Emma stopped seeing this, "What on Earth?"

This Scott looked surprised at the others, "Well now this certainly is different."

The Rogue next to him licked her lips looking at her Jean, "Hey there look, there are more of us but more importantly another Scotty. Are you thinkin' what ah am?"

"Oh yes I can see so many possibilities."

The AGU Jean stepped forward clearing a little ticked off, "Would someone please tell me what's going on and why are you three all over Scott?"

"Well that's simple we're his girlfriends," Jean's double said making it sound like it was the most normal thing in the world. Scott was just slack jawed as he looked at his other self, he didn't have to worry about his powers, and seemed to be nothing more then a player. He had Jean, Rogue and Emma as girlfriends?

Vince leaned over to him, "Jeez man looks like this guy got everything he ever wanted." He whispered and Scott was too shocked to say anything about that.

"Wait hold on!" Rogue threw up her hands, sure she had once had a major crush on Scott but being in a relationship sharing him with two other women was a bit much. "Ya tellin' meh that you just share Scott?"

"Well actually we also share each other," The other Jean smirked as she trailed a hand down her Rogue's back. Jean and Rogue just paled at the thought of that, this was defiantly the worst thing either one of them could have seen. Sure at first they hadn't liked each other but they had started to move past that, but to see

Scotty there on his chair only grinned and shrugged, "Hey I'm only one guy and three women are hard to keep up."

"Okay I've heard enough! Please!" Jean shut her eyes not wanting to picture anything more, she was close to either throwing up at the thought of her and Emma sharing Scott or worse just the two of them alone sexually. To losing her mind at this point.

Rogue never wanted to go home so much in all her life at this point.

"So you two don't want to join in on a little fun with us?" Scott asked Rogue and Jean there. Vince had to hold Rogue back as she made for a lunge at Scotty and Jean nearly sent him through the wall with her mind at that point.

Scott just sighed palming his face, "I'm never going to hear the end of this I just know it."

"Oh yeah I think that's a given…Scotty," Jubilee teased him earning her a glare from the older student.

**-Reality 57932-**

They mutants now found themselves in a large room, it had pillars and a lot of black marble with tapestries but overhead lighting. Although Jean wasn't too interesting in that, she hadn't spoken to Scott since that last world they had gone to.

"Oh come on Jean how long as you going to do this?" Scott asked her getting a little frustrated with his girlfriend giving him the cold shoulder for something that wasn't his fault. "That wasn't even really _me_, and you know it."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it!" Jean snapped back as she walked forward the image of Scott with all those girls and what they did together was just something she didn't want to deal with. She just went forward not caring where the large hall took her the other tried to keep up with her, but she just walked on.

"Come on Jean if this happened to you, would I hold it again you?" He said trying to get her to let it go.

"How long do you think this will last?" Vince whispered to Rogue.

"With those two who can tell," Rogue said although she was thinking that if anything else happened she may end up being permenantly mentally scared from this trip. The image of her kissing Jean and the thought of that version of her being bisexual, being in a relationship with all those girls AND Scott was nearly enough to make her scream. Thank god she hadn't seen some world with her and god forbid, with Logan or worse Magneto.

She'd have to kill herself if she saw that.

They all eventually came to a large double doors and Jubilee figured if they came this far they might as well open them. When she went for the handles that's when they opened up on their own, inside it was like a palace throne room.

"Who dares come into my sanctum?" Came Jean's voice and everyone stood there shocked to see Jean or at least this world's Jean. Only she was sitting on the thrown with black silk over it, she had her hair in a bun and was dressed in all black leather. A corset, gloves, a thong and boots that came up to her thigh. She even had on a black cape but that wasn't all.

In the throne room there was everyone else as they seemed to be servants. The men were all in black leather shorts with collars on their necks, there was Scott sitting down by his Jean on a cushion, a leash attached to his collar that this Jean held.

The men seemed to be serving the women of the room as they were all in different coloured long silk robes. They were sitting, or laying down in several cushions as well. Rogue saw a version of her with no makeup having Vince feed her grapes. Wanda was there getting her feet rubbed by Simon, Kurt giving Amanda a backrub, the Amara and Tabitha of this world were actually sitting on Kai and Sam who were acting as living chairs for the ladies.

It was obviously a female ruled atmosphere as this Jean rose up and cocked her head. "Oh visitors from another world, how very interesting."

"How did you…" Scott asked looking a little disturbed at the scene.

"She scanned our minds!" Jean shouted out as she had felt it, this version of her had just blown right through all their mental barriers like they were nothing. And she had done it without asking as well.

"Of course," Her counterpart smiled, "Well I must say this is interesting, well I believe you know everyone here but to prevent confusion you can call me by my title. I am the Black Queen."

"Man and I thought our Jean had popularity and control issues," Jubilee whispered to Amara who nodded still in shock at the sight of everything."

"Um…where are the others?" Blink asked not sure she was relieved or not that she didn't see her counterpart. Logan, Ororo, Hank, Xavier, and a few others weren't around.

"Oh they're in the Playroom," The Black Queen smirked as she sat down crossing her legs and snapping her fingers. Ray was there with a try of what looked like wine as he handed it to the Black Queen.

"The…Playroom?" Wanda asked her eyes still glued to Simon there. He looked like her boyfriend but he was only in shorts and she had trouble taking her eyes off him. He really did keep in great shape.

"Well we do get bored and women have their needs," Black Queen sipped her drink, "And when I got in charge I decided on building a little place put aside for some fun."

"You mean it's a room for-" Jean was shocked when she realized what her counterpart was saying.

"Why of course, I mean what else are men good for?" She responded.

Everyone didn't know what to think on that, Blink wasn't sure how to take the fact that her mother was in a room for sex knowing god knew what, was something she really didn't want to know or think about.

Paige didn't see herself or Jamie and suddenly got very worried. The Black Queen smiled at her, "Don't worry you and our Jamie are off on a little trip at the moment. And no, I do keep a strict age policy on that kind of thing."

"Thank god for small favours," Jean muttered.

Scott gave her a look, "Okay so in the last universe you're made that my version was pretty much a player, so does this mean I can be mad at you for your double being a sex craved dominatrix?"

Jean sighed and palmed her face, "Okay I'm sorry."

"You think we can stay and uh…Enjoy the sights?" Jubilee asked ogling all the boys. Amara was trying not to look as obvious although she too was sneaking a few peeks. Blink was blushing so badly that she was hiding her face behind her hair.

"Hell no!" Scott said to her.

**-AGU Universe-**

They had finally arrived back in their own universe, in Forge's lab with Beast with him both let out a little sigh at it having worked. Forge smiled as he tore his eyes away from all the data he had gathered up. "Hey guys well this is definitely an improvement over last time, I think with this data we can actually build a map of sorts for the multiverse."

Beast had to admit the idea of charting the inner workings of dimensions was a very unique field of study. "Are you all fine, no ill after effects or anything?" Hank asked as he looked them over taking off the devices. He needed to be sure that there weren't any medical side effects.

"No and if you don't mind I'm leaving," Scott said handing his device to Forge, "And never call me up for this again, I've had enough of this to last me several lifelines."

He strode past as Jean handed him hers, giving him a look that told him pretty much the same as Scott. Rogue did the same while threatening him that if he even thought about sending her through that again she would rip his entire lab apart with her bare hands. Wanda had some mixed feelings about this but she decided once was enough for her and went to her room.

She was muttering about androids and maybe stepping up her therapy sessions with Xavier. There was no way she wanted to lose it like that one counterpart had.

Jamie and Paige had liked it and were up for another time, as was Jubilee. In fact Jubilee brought up that maybe a camera would be good for the next time as the three of them started to give Forge ideas on what to do next time.

Blink went to find a phone to call up Vivian and tell her about what she learned about her sister in some of these realities. She later planned on maybe telling Sarah about it as well, and about the whole Laura thing as well with several of those realities that had that name for her.

Amara slipped out of the room she really wanted to be alone at the moment. There had been a few things she had seen that she really wanted to either just forget or not think about at the moment. She rode the elevator up she just got into her room when Tabitha surprised her.

"Hey there where have you been? Well no matter, tell me do I look sexy in these?" He was showing off some leather pants that were tight and showed off her figure. He was wearing a halter top that left a lot of skin showing as well.

"W-why are you asking me?" Amara stammered remembering that reality with her and Tabitha dating.

"Hey chill, just asking. I'm taking Sammy out tonight and I want to really want to look great for this kick ass club is all." Tabitha wondered why Amara was acting so weird. "You okay Mara?"

"Uh…yeah, I'm just going to do my homework in the library is all," She said as she quickly grabbed her stuff and went out of the room. She really didn't want to deal with this at the moment, maybe she would just avoid Tabitha for the rest of the day. She started to make plans to hang out with Kai if she could and reaffirm that she liked boys and not girls.

Tabitha just shrugged as she looked at herself in the mirror, "I swear that girl needs to relax a bit more sometimes."

**THE END**

**Well that's it maybe I'll do one of these once a year or something, I should have ideas for another Reality Trip by then. Hope you've all enjoyed this.**


End file.
